NightStar
by CompanyXLovesXMisery
Summary: My name is Marie Gray. I'm a 14 year old orphan with no recollection of my past. All I have are dreams and this locket I keep with me at all times with 3 names inscribed in the back in some weird language. Now if i could just get the dang thing open!
1. I'm the narrator & this is the prolouge

**HI!!!! This is my first ever fanfic so please help me out! This story is also not yet beta-ed so if there is anyone who wants to beta it please contact me! .**

**Dedication is to Karin ochibi-chan who helped me find out how to use this thing. (the elephants are gone!!!! .) & also to Soren Talen who helped me be able to go to Otakon! THNX BUNDLES!!! And finally my friend Christina who got me back into the world of Anime.**

**Now Without Further interruptions I give you "Nightstar"**

* * *

Her breaths are short as she gains more speed trying to outrun her violet haired companion as her red dress trails swiftly behind her along with her raven hair. 

'A quick turn past a pillar and I'm home bound' She thought silently.

The two children were playing the earthly game called 'capture the flag'. Although, at first the raven haired child did not understand the concept of the game she quickly learned. She, now, had the flag and was running towards her base to be able to win the game. The problem: She can't run in a dress. So after a few little less than violent falls her amethyst haired friend was gaining speed and fast. All the midnight haired child would have to do is turn past this up coming marble pillar and---

BAM!

She fell right on her face.

Her friend's footsteps where becoming increasingly louder on the marble floor. She needed to get up and fast. She quickly picked up her red princess-style dress, her sapphire eyes making a quick glance behind her to see if her forest eyed friend was gaining, hoisted her self up and made a mad dash for her base which just so happened to be the Grand Ruler's chambers.

When she arrived she had completely forgotten something. "THE FLAG!" the ocean eyed child cried out, making a young auburn haired emerald eyed woman cry out in surprise.

"Mar'iander! What has happened to you?" the child with said name looked sheepish.

"I was just playing with April Mama.'' She stated and as if on cue the emerald eyed child burst into the room laughing.

"Mar'i, you forgot the flag!" She giggled receiving a death glare from Mar'i and a sigh from her mother.

"Capture the flag again?" The red haired woman asked, though it sounded more like a question.

"OH! Your highness Empress Koriand'r I didn't know you were here." April said picking up the ends of her lavender princess dress and doing a quick curtsey. The Queen gently nodded her head as a sign to stop.

"Mar'i, look at your dress it's ripped and beaten." Koriand'r stated clearly upset with her child.

"But Mama running in a dress is so hard. I don't even like wearing this dress I feel to fluffy." The five-year old shot back at her mother.

"Come now we have to get you another one from your closet. April, would you excuse us for a moment?" The Violet haired child nodded and bowed once more as the Queen and her daughter left.

* * *

Mar'i's room 

"How about this light pink one Mar?" Her mother said holding up a light pink dress with sleeves off the shoulder and a small lace bow around the center that tied in the back.

"I'm not wearing any of them!" The child yelled at her mother. "I don't want to wear dresses, or crowns, or fancy jewelry Mommy." By now the child was brewing tears in the corners of her eyes as she held her 'Robin' pillow in her arms.

"Then what do you want my dear?" Koriand'r asked concerned. The reply came muffled from the pillow.

"Pardon me?" The Queen asked hoping she would speak up.

"I want….daddy." She sniffled. She turned toward her mother the tears now evident on her face.

"Why is he back on Earth? Why doesn't he want to see me? Doesn't he love me Mama?" Small sobs escaping the child's lips.

Empress Koriand'r looked at her child with sympathy. "Your daddy loves you more than you will ever know my child; he is on Earth right now because he's trying to protect it. I send him pictures of you all the time and he misses you dearly."

"He does?" The young raven-haired girl asked astonished.

"Yes, very much. He actually wants you to come to Earth to see him sometime when you're older."

"Me? Go to Earth?" Still astonished she climbed onto her mothers lap. Her mother just nodded in reply.

"But first you have to become a princess. Like I know you are." The child smiled at her mother and then glanced at her nightstand where a picture of her father, mother, and herself as a baby. Her mother looked as young as 18 in a purple skirt with matching thigh length boots and a purple tang top to go with it. On her upper arm a band that every Tamaranean gets at birth. She wore armored gloves as well as a chest plate on her for protection. As for her father, his midnight black hair cam down to his waist and he was in some kind of black jumpsuit with a blue bird embroided in the middle. His eyes, a deep blue like the ocean at midnight his ever present mask was in the hands of a one-year old baby girl with matching blue eyes and hair who was currently putting it up to her eyes making herself resemble her father even more.

"Ok Mama I'll wear the dress…..for daddy." She said the last part with eagerness. Her mother smiled brightly at her ebony haired child, but it quickly faded when an explosion was heard not to far from them.

"You're Highness Komamd'r is --!" One of the Queens many guards tried to inform her, but was cut short with a purple starbolt blast to the back. He fell, lifeless, to the floor with a thump.

"Oh, sister dear! How have you been?" Komand'r asked venom dripping from her every word.

"Quickly, hide under the bed Mar'i." Koriand'r whispered to her daughter, who hesitantly agreed.

"I told you that you were banished many years ago sister. Meaning 'Don't come back'." Koriand'r icily told her purple clad sister who at the present moment was fiddling with her ebony hair.

"I know but when I heard that you had a daughter AND became grand ruler I flew back as quickly as I could, I don't want you taking my spot." Komand'r replied.

"Sister, please leave at once I don't want to hurt you." The Grand Ruler ordered her elder sister who laughed in reply.

"I'm not the one who's going to get hurt." Every word was laced with malice. And as soon as the words left her mouth the purple clad woman summoned a powerful purple energy from her hands and aimed it straight towards the Grand Ruler.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HER!!" Mar'i cried, her hiding spot forgotten as she ran in front of her mother.

"Oh, well who's this?" The elder sister said as she flew over and picked the young princess up by the collar.

"Leave her out of this! This does not concern her! You should consider yourself a coward for trying to bring her into this!" The Queen of Tamaran cried, tears beginning to for in the corners of her emerald eyes.

"Mama, help me please!" The five-year old struggled out of her amethyst aunt's grip and fell with a light thump to the floor.

"Ah, so she belongs to you huh?" Komand'r replied, eyes now turning a deep purple in rage.

"Mar'i, find a ship and get out of here!" Her mother ordered the ocean eyed girl sternly. But the stubborn princess wouldn't listen even as her mother was pushing her towards the door.

"I have to stay and help you Mama!" The girl cried tears running down her face. Her mom smiled at her young child her forest eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I promise you I'll be okay." That only went to show how naïve she was.

"Okay. I'm going to go get help Mama! Mar'i whispered, her eyes, once full of tears, now full of determination. "I'll come back I promise! I'll save you from her!" her mother just smiled for the last time.

"How touching but I have t o kill both of you so you just might want to stay my niece." Komand'r said interrupting their Kodak moment, her fist now completely purple. Koriand'r slowly stood green eyes gleaming in anger. Her fist matched her elder sister but only it was green energy formed in her fist.

"Mar'i RUN!!!!!!" Her mother screamed as her raven haired sister launched the first starbolt. The sapphire eyed child willingly obliged and ran as fast as she could to the shuttle (where the ships are held) a plan set in her mind and determination running through her young veins. Her plan? Find a ship, go to Earth, find her father, bring him back to save her Mama. **(A/n: sound like someone?) **Hearing her mother's screams behind her she ran quicker. Once there she found a ship just big enough for her to fit in and took it without hesitation. She punched in the necessary information and set it to auto pilot and sighed hoping she was safe. But just as the ship began to lift off the ground Komand'r flew in and hit the side of it causing the young midnight haired child to scream in pain and became rendered unconscious.

* * *

WOOP!! Finally finished the prologue I'm barely making 5 pages but I have 1,599 words!!! Took me two days to finish I hope you like it. More to come I promise. 

**Read & review!!!!! Please!!!!!!!**


	2. A tale of Textbooks, memories, and love

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews! They make me feel special :3 no matter what I'm continuing this story in spite of how many flames or how little reviews I get so on with chapter two! .**

**Also: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did would I be writing this on The internet?**

* * *

"Great report Miss Gray!" My teacher, Ms. Apps, complements a little too eagerly. I said a quick thank you and turned back towards the class who seemed awestruck about my report of the siege of Tamaran.

"Any questions?" Ms. Apps asks the class. I can already guarantee that one hand will be up. The nerve of him! He loves to make my life miserable and sure enough his shot up quicker than lightning.

"Yes, Mr. Logan?" She points to him and he rises. He gives me that smirk I know oh-too-well. Everyone meet Mr. Brendon Logan. He's the rudest most arrogant man on this planet and secretly the object of my affection. He's an extremely good-looking guy with his amethyst eyes and his dyed black hair (hiding his once green hair) with bangs going down to his nose on his left side with one blonde streak going from the tip to the top. He's muscular too! Not the jock muscular, but he's built. He's tall too I'd say about 5'7 whilst I stand at a whopping 5'1. Some would call him emo looking but yet he has every girl wanting his phone number.

"My question is" here we go…. "What ever happened to Mar'i? Did she die? Survive? What?" his voice is like velvet and I find it hard to speak but somehow I get control of my voice long enough to reply back to him.

"Nobody knows, some say she died on impact with the starbolt whilst others say she came to earth looking for her father to help her but she never found him." He gives me that smirk again and I just want to curl up into his arms but if he knew that life would be a whole lot worse.

_BRRRRRIIIINNGGG!_

Thank God for that bell. I go back to wear I sit to gather my belongings as he approaches me. He leans down to my ear his breath tickling it and whispers softly to me.

"Sit next to me in math I need to show you something shortie." I numbly nod my head to his request as he pats me on the shoulder and leaves. I really hope he didn't see the blush that I felt on my cheeks.

I ran to math class as fast as I could, hoping that seat he saved would still be open. My shoulder length ebony hair blowing in the breeze as I enter the room of my demise I see him wave to me which is very out of character for him and lightly tap the seat next to him. I smile and nod my head. As I make my way down the isle I see people slightly snickering to each other some glancing up at me. As I reach my seat and sit down but not before I check it for any practical joke of his. Once I see it's clean I hesitantly sit down.

"Good morning class!" Our teacher Miss Moth says happily. We reply with the same monotone voice that I think every student has used at one time or another.

"Miss Moth may I see you in the hallway." Our bubble gum haired, cinnimon eyed principal Mrs. West asks kindly smiling to us happily. Our blonde teacher follows her out and as soon as she closes the door the talking ensues.

"Shortie!" The amethyst eyed boy yells my name.

"What's up?" I reply back nonchalantly.

"Here. Take this." A purple piece of parchment hits my desk. It read "You're invited" in all different colors with confetti everywhere. I hesitantly open it only to find some less than appropriate words and drawings. I send a death glare his way but he either didn't notice or ignored it because his hand was up in the air waiting for the teacher to return. And sure enough she did.

"Miss M., Marie is passing notes." The sky eyed woman whips her head, her blonde hair whipping behind her.

"Marie Gray, give me that note!" she commands, obviously angry. Hesitantly I walk up and hand the pink loving (more like obsessed) teacher my note. She gasps loudly and looks like she's ashamed of me. Everyone in the class must have known about this plan because they all begin to laugh wildly at my current situation.

"Excuse me while I go show this to our principal." She leaves the room and everyone mocks me. Showing each other my facial expressions and throwing balls of paper, pens, pencils rulers, or whatever they could find at me. One of the girls threw they're text book at the side of my head because she sat on an angle and hit me square on causing me to cry out in pain and the last thing I remember is they're mocking laughter as everything went black.

* * *

I wake up groggily a bright light hanging over me and the smell of latex and sterilizers enters my nose. There is only one place in the entire world that smells like that and it just so happens to be the place I fear most. 

"I'm in the hospital." My voice hoarsely said, as if it wasn't used in a while. I hear someone gasp lightly at the side of my bed. I look over to see the only person who has ever cared about me. My best friend April Logan looks at me her green eyes wide in astonishment. Sadly, yes she is related to the cause of my being here. She smiles up at me and hands me some clothes to change into. Gladly, I accept and run towards the bathroom to get changed.

"So how long was I in this disgusting place?" I ask as I come out in a red shirt and my favorite pair of jeans. She giggles her amethyst hair bouncing up and down. But her face suddenly becomes serious.

"You've been in here for a week. Madison hit you with a book to the left side of you head full force and apparently you've been hit there before pretty hard before which sent you into a coma." She said eyes looking downcast.

"Oh. Well what happened to- -'' I'm cut short as the door opens revealing the very man who put me in here comes walking in a dozen blood red roses in his hand. He stares at me shocked etched on his face and I stare back with the same expression.

He looks extremely handsome with his baggy jeans and Black Sabbath T-shirt. On his wrist are two black sweat bands one saying "rage" while the other says "love" as irony would have it the roses where on the side that said "love". I almost laughed at that but, I held it in.

"Um, uh, h-hi Marie." He stuttered. I just stare. Brendon is still the man who Quote: 'Holds my heart like a hand grenade." But it doesn't mean I can't be mad at him.

He walks over to where I am smiles sheepishly and buts the roses in a vase and walks towards the door when he opens it he stops and speaks.

"I heard roses where you're favorite and thought they would make you feel better sorry about the trick I played on you I didn't think you'd get hurt. I'll see you." And with that he closed the door.

I look over to where he put the roses and noticed there were roses in every breed and color (mainly red) and teddy bears and chocolate.

"Most are from him." I turn to face April; I forgot she was still here.

"Huh?" I ask clearly confused.

"Though I did buy you the pink and white card, Brendon bought you the flowers Teddy bear and the chocolate." She stated his forest eyes had this far away look.

"He did?" I was astonished. I gently caressed a locket I've had since before I can remember feeling the inscription on the back as I thought about Brendon and why he would do that for me.

"He likes you, do you know that?'' April asked me. I laughed whole heartedly.

"As if!" I snorted, "He hates me. Why else would he do those things to me?" April just shrugged.

"He almost never left your side in here unless he absolutely had to leave for food or bathroom or to go home or to buy you something." She pushed some of her violet hair behind her ear.

"I can't believe you." I said laughing. Him like me? HA! Just the thought of that made me giggle insanely.

"Then how about I show you Ms. Doubtful" She said. She made it seem like a challenge and I was one to never back down from a challenge.

"Alright. If you really think you're so right show me." I said determination pumping through my veins and my midnight blue eyes daring her to accept.

"Ok then, I will!" She replied back with the same tone, emerald eyes completely serious.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked determined to prove she was wrong, tough part of me wanted her to be right.

"Okay well here's what you gotta do" after a few minutes of talking the plan was set. Tonight he would come into my room to check up on me while I was "asleep", apparently he talks to me when I'm asleep so we'll see what he says.

"Alright now that that's that I need some real sleep" I said humor lacing itself through my still hoarse voice. She nodded got up and left. As soon as the doors were closed I tried to find something to open this dang locket! I've been trying to open it since I was five and never could. My belief is it holds some clue to my childhood that is still a blur to me. I found a hairpin left by April and started to pick at the locket's lock I opened it just a tad when the room started to spin and I felt light headed.

"_Mar'i, look at your dress it's ripped and beaten." _A woman's voice rung through my ears. Though the woman sounded stern the mellow tone of her voice indicated she was kind and caring to whoever this Mar'i was.

"_I want….daddy." _now a young child's voice echoed in my head she was crying obviously wanting her dad. Well, kid, so do I but we can't have everything we want now can we?

"_I was just playing with April Mama.'' She stated and as if on cue the emerald eyed child burst into the room laughing._

"_Mar'i, you forgot the flag!" She giggled receiving a death glare from Mar'i and a sigh from her mother._ A vision? April?? No way! This Mar'i kid looks exactly like me when I was five. But I didn't meet April until I was six and a half. But she even had the purple hair! But who was that woman? I couldn't see her face. Oh well it must be from the drugs they gave me. Honestly, me in a dress? As if! I grip my locket tightly in my hand the cold 24k gold on my sweaty palms it's somewhat relieving. I open my palm up and read the inscriptions like I've done so many times before. It read: __whatever that meant I had no clue. But the front was a dead giveaway it had a giant M on it in fancy letters clearly standing for my name: Marie. I glance at the white clock. Why do hospitals like the color white so much? It read 9:25. Five more minutes and Brendon will be walking through that door. 'Might as well go brush my teeth' I thought. "After all if he kisses me I want fresh breath" I laughed to myself. When I got into the bathroom and shut the door I turned the water on and looked at myself in the mirror. Plain blue eyes, stupid black hair, pale features and a big nose. Defiantly nothing pretty about me.

_Creeeeaaak_. I stop what I'm doing and listen for the sound again. Nothing. Probably the drugs again. I giggle to myself as I turn the faucet off. I open the door and gasp at what I see. It's br-br-br…..BRENDON!

* * *

**Well that's it I did five pgs. 2,096 words! I'm so evil leaving you in a cliff hanger like that! Until next time!** **Read & reveiw! also thanks for the support on the first chappie too!!! you guys are by far the best!!! .**

**SuperJGirl5**


	3. Roses

**Once again (I don't think I can say this enough) thanks for your reviews! . So I decided to dedicate this chapter to you, my reviewers! **

**Don't own T.T or axe or Billy Madison or Forest Gump or anything else used in my story**

* * *

It was the first time in my life I saw him without the band loving thing going on. He was in a long sleeve black shirt with baggy jeans and is black vans. The first two buttons of his shirt was undone and he smelled like axe. He had another dozen blood red roses in his hand making him look like he was going on a date with the linoleum floor which he was currently knelt down on, his raven head looking down.

"I can't believe she's not here." I heard him whisper to himself over and over.

"Who's not where?" I ask from the bathroom doorway. His head whips around and he stares at me. I don't blame him. I mean if I just saw a 14 year old girl in ducky flannel pajamas I'd stare too.

"MARIE!!" he yells happily and scoops me up into his painful embrace. I decide to change my tactics a bit considering I was supposed to be asleep.

"Um…I can't really….. Breathe right now….I mean not…. that you'd care or…any…thing" His grip loosens. "What are you doing here anyway, I thought you hated me?" He blushes and becomes extremely nervous.

"Well, I uh, um, w-w-anted t-t-o make s-sure your ok." He voice is very shaky.

"But you came in today to do that." I replied. Only then did I realize how close together we are. Our noses where almost touching.

"I know but….." He trails off and his eyes widen. I think he noticed how close we are too. I look up into his amethyst eyes staring at them in wonder. They are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life and I think I was becoming lost in them. He stares into my sapphire eyes as well. I'm beginning to think that April is right about her brother liking me. 'Well' I told myself, 'Only one way to find out.' And I closed the gap between us.

I was in a state of pure bliss when my lips touched his. At first he didn't respond but a few seconds afterward he was kissing me with such passion I thought I might explode from happiness. His toungue pried open my mouth and i willingly let him in as our toungues battled heatedly he ranhis hands down my back and my toyed with his hair. Heaven and Euphoria, i felt like i was in air. We part for needs of oxygen and as i touch my now bruised lips, he looks down at my feet.

"Mar...Um…you're floating." I laugh thinking it was a joke but the look in his lavender eyes made me question if it was so I look down with him.

"I'm floating!?" and sure enough my feet were two inches off the ground. But suddenly I drop to my feet.

"Care to explain?" He looks at me. I haven't a clue to why I floated so I shrug.

"Maybe we're both just tired." He looks like he's going to argue but just let's go of me and heads towards the door.

"So what does that make us?" He asks.

"Pardon me?" I'm completely confused. I grip my locket once more out of habit.

"We just kissed. Well um.." he blushes "We did al little more than kiss, so, I'm wondering, what does that make us?" He questions again.

"It makes us boyfriend and girlfriend I guess. I—I mean i- if you want to be." I say back a blush making its way to my cheeks. He walks over to me and bends down so he's eye level with me. Darn the height difference! He places a butterfly kiss on my cheek and pulls away my blush upgrading from pink to bright red.

"I'd like that." He walks over to the door again and opens it "The doctor said they'll let you out tomorrow so I'll see ya in school on Monday Shortie." With that he closes the door behind him.

"See ya Monday, Brendon." I mumble under my breath. I walk back to my bed when my foot bumps something. I look down. The bouquet of roses lies on the floor, forgotten. I smile and pick them up holding them to my chest and read the card.

_Dear Shortie,_

_I apologize for the 100__th__ time for what I did. I was hoping that I could discuss it with you later over some hot chocolate (I heard you didn't like coffee) at Starbucks after your out of this joint. _

_Hopefully your friend,_

_Jerk._

Oh I can't wait for Monday.

* * *

I walk into history class my hand in Brendon's, receiving glares from all the popular chicks but a knowing smile from April.

"Where do you want to sit Mar?" he whispers in my ear gently nibbling it. I motion to two seats next to April and he follows me there. I sit next to April and he sits next to me and next to him is his friend Wally West the principle's son. I heard he has a twin sister too. I think her name is Jasmine; April hangs out with her a lot and from what I hear the two of them have matching sky blue eyes height and freckles the only difference is that she has pink hair whilst he has fiery red hair.

Class ensues and we pair up to read in textbooks I go to ask Brendon but April has already grabbed me by the collar and made me pull my chair over next to her.

"Talk." She commands both of us acting like we are reading our text books.

"Your brother came into my room that night when I was brushing my teeth and we talked kissed and he left. End of story."

"Oh, well who kissed who?" She asks completely giddy.

"I kissed him and—'In 1776 the declaration of independence was signed thus, declaring America's freedom'" I read as Ms. Apps walked by. 'Smooth' I thought to myself.

"And," I continued, "He responded back so I guess you were right." She giggles happily and winks at me her forest eyes full of pride.

"I told you so!" She says mirth lacing her words. "Now listen, we are defiantly having a sleep over on Friday with the girls and you're going to tell us all about it!" I nod and give in to her request willingly. I mean it can't be that bad can it? Can It?

I'm going to dread Friday.

* * *

I laugh wildly at my new chocolate skinned brown eyed friend, Miki Stone's impression of Brendon's face when I was unconscious. She tried to make herself look like him too. She put her brunette hair over one eye mimicking his hair style and made her gold silk button down shirt as tight as possible mocking his muscles.

"Shortie!" she yells in a deep voice, "Speak to me!" Jasmine and I bump our heads together from laughing so hard!

"Ow…." I mumble she it my weak spot.

"Oh my gosh! Marie was that you?!" I had just learned that Jasmine is blind and covers her one eye with her bubblegum pink hair, kinda like Brendon but her hair goes down to her chin. Also her hair is short like my own. She's in a light pink night gown that reaches her ankles.

"I'm fine..." I say to reassure her she nods her head and leans back up.

"That looked painful" My best friend comments. April is in a pair of light purple shorts and a black Green Day t-shirt with a coffin shaped American flag on the front.

A knock is heard and we turn towards the door to see April's mom, Rachael come in with nachos and dip. Suddenly I don't see April's mom but Raven from the former Teen Titans in front of my eyes but as soon as I see it its gone.

"I thought you girls might be hungry." She says monotonously. "If you need anything I'm right downstairs." And with that she hands me the tray(I was closest to the door )

FLASHBACK

"_Mar'i please be good for your mother on Tamaran for me." A woman with a cloak and amethyst eyes says to that same five year old I saw before."_

"_I will Auntie Raven!" She replied happily. She hugs the woman and boards the ship._

END FLASHBACK

I shake my head but Mrs. Logan stares at me. I felt uncomfortable. She says bye to everyone and utters a goodnight. And closes the door, and I'm left completely dumbstruck.

* * *

Raven's POV

I close my daughters lavender door and lean against the cream colored wall.

"Marie Gray is…….Mar'i Grayson…." I say to myself. I gotta call Richard!

"Gar! Gar Come quick!" I call my husband, running down the stairs as fast as I could.

* * *

Mar'i POV

We all sit in a semi-circle around April's big screen T.V 'If only we had TV's like this at the orphanage' I think fondly. She sets up her Gamestation XII and we rock out to Guitar Hero 14. After I kick everyone's butt but April's because that gray skinned little hustler has the game. We all watch Billy Madison, and Forest Gump.

I was fascinated about how old these movies are but how insanely funny they are too. We where at the part where Jenny and Forest meet in the reflecting pool when a very familiar voice made its way to my ears and sent pleasant shivers up my spine.

"April how many times do I have to tell you to not take my Green Day shirts!" he said very agitated all four of us turn and I blush a deep red at the sight in front of me.

My boyfriend was in nothing but a towel which was wrapped around his lower waist, water beading off from him and his hair wet and clinging to his head. He looked like a god.

"I swear if you do it one more time I'll—'' he finally realized his current situation he looked around and his purple eyes locked on my ocean ones and he blushed madly.

"Um, hey babe... I uh, um love the new pajamas," he complemented my black pajama pants with a roses going up the one side and my matching Jack and Sally (Nightmare before Christmas) tang top in the picture shaped like a tombstone Jack gives Sally a single blood red rose and it reminded me of us a step up from the ducky flannels I suppose, ".….uh, hey Miki…..Jazz…um, i-I just be leaving now and—um….no—not coming back." He walked backwards out the door or tried to at least because he hit the dresser. I slightly chuckled at this as he cursed himself for being an idiot and closed the door.

I sighed contently as a smile made its way to my face. But when I turned around my friends were grinning like idiots. They grabbed me by the arm and the questioning began.

I totally dread Friday.


	4. Daddy Dearest

**Hey!!! Well, I had some time and thought to myself "Why not post another chapter?" So for anyone out there who actually cares to read my story I give you chapter 4.**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

Sleep doesn't come very naturally to me.

I get the strangest dreams of castles, Tamaran (which is weird because I've never been there before in my life, I've only seen pictures in textbooks), and a woman and her child and the dream always ends them same way the child boards a ship and dies. But, in a handful of my dreams I can see through the child's eyes and feel the grief she felt and tonight was one of those nights.

I awake with a start and look around the dark room with squinting eyes. I see the sun slightly beginning to raise out of April's window, April asleep in a ball on her princess sized bed, Jazz is holding onto her pillow for dear life, and Miki is snoring slightly. I smile to myself in one night I made two friends.

I get up out of my tattered beat up sleeping bag that I used to sleep in oh, so many times on the street before Hildreth (the orphanage lady with the mole) found me and brought me to the place I'll never call home. I open the door lightly so the creaking won't wake anybody and head down the hall to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair.

I go past Brendon's room and I have to take a quick peek. He's lying on his mattress snoring slightly. He looks like an adorable little child. I giggle as I make my way to the bathroom.

"Finally," I monologue myself. "Who knew April's house had so many doors?" I quickly brush my teeth and hair and open up the door to see none other then Brendon standing there in nothing but a pair of black silt pants with a white drawstring. I couldn't help but take in those muscles they were so perfect.

"So this morning I awoke to giggling" He smiles lazily, "Would you happen to know about that?"

"Me? What do you mean Mr. Logan? Why would I go near your room?" I smile wickedly, "Unless you wanted me too." I whisper in his ear and his body grows tense. I gently push him back so I can get out of the bathroom. And as I make my way own the hallway he grabs my arm.

"Go into my room and wait for me." He says sternly. I nod my head and go into his room. I know nothing bad will happen, Brendon's not that type of guy.

I sit in his very comfortable computer chair and wait for him to come back. I look on his walls. It's covered with posters of every band I like and a lot of the bands he likes that I don't. I notice a picture on his computer desk of three children. Himself, April, and that girl I keep seeing in my dreams. April is winking at the camera; Brendon's giving bunny ears to the girl who is hugging April around the neck.

* * *

FLASH BACK

"Ok guys, you ready?" a man's voice asks.

"Yes Daddy, I told you that about eight times already." The emerald eyed girl tells her father sternly, obviously having the temper of her mother.

"Alright, Alright. Don't bite my head off April." Her green haired father replies humorously.

"Brendon smile for once." An ocean eyed girl begs her forest haired companion.

"Fine." He mumbled. He forced a smile "Cheese..." he said sarcastically.

"I know lets make it a funny picture!" The violet haired girl suggested. The two nodded in agreement.

"CHEESE!" All three say, and in an instant their memory is recorded.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Do you want to know who she is?" a velvet voice reaches my ears I nod solemnly knowing who the voice belonged to.

"That's Mar'iander Grayson, the girl you did a report about if I'm not mistaken." He words put me in shock. I've been dreaming of the princess who was never found? But my question is why?

"You knew her?" stupid question. DUH! He knew her I mean he has a picture of her for peat's sake.

He walks over and grabs the picture from me. He looks at it fondly as if reminiscing and smiles sadly as he sets it down on the desk.

"Yeah. She was April's and my own best friend. I was there when the siege of Tamaran happened. When Blackfire, to my extent of knowledge, killed the Grand Ruler and apparently from what everybody say the princess as well." He's eyes gloss over looking like he's on the verge of tears.

"But I still hold hope that she's alive and is looking for her father…… God, I miss her so much. I feel so alone." Those last words came out as sobs and the man who stole my heart broke down in front of me and fell to the floor crying.

I walked over to him and snaked my skinny arms around him and let him cry on my shoulder.

"I understand the feeling." I cajoled him. "Before the orphanage, before I had friends, I used to sleep on the freezing cold streets, without any food in my stomach, or even a friend who would let me cry on their shoulder. I was alone for an entire year."

He looked up at me astonished. Apparently he never knew what I've only told April but hey, since we're all opening up I might as well too.

"I'm so sorry Marie. If I'd had known…" he trails off sympathy in his lavender eyes. I smile and stroke his cheek, drying the tears from his face.

"I don't really care anymore." I tell him and he kisses my lips softly, and leans into my ear afraid if anyone will hear besides me.

"I wanted to do more than that to you last night when I saw you blushing at me." I smacked him playfully in the arm and he just smiled and pulled me into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around my skinny waist.

"Oh, come on," he says dramatically, "When you saw me in that towel you thought it too." I blushed madly. 'How did he know that?' I think.

"Because my love," he answers my thought. "I'm physic." I gasp loudly and look at him questionably.

"Ok, if your physic what are my thoughts right now?" I ask looking at those luscious lips of his.

"You're thinking..." his eyes glow white and turn back to those amethyst orbs I love so much. "You want to kiss me." He smiles knowingly.

"You got that right." I lean in and he does the same.

"So this is where we find you Marie." Miki says acting like a parent behind her are Jazz who's giggling madly and April who looks both disgusted and interested at the same time. "Smooching with you little boyfriend, girl you got it bad."

I look away blushing madly but, Brendon has that beautiful horrible smirk on his face.

"Yup you caught us," he says acting like he's giving up. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish what I started leaning in towards me enough to put his lips to mine, his toungue once agin probing my mouth open and his hands running everywhere as my own caressed his cheek as one touseled his hair then he lifted me back on my feet, lips still connected to my own, which was hard to do considering the fact that I was floating again( it happens each time we kiss for more than 3 seconds).

His beautiful wonderful lips leave mine and I almost whimpered at the loss of warmth. Brendon then turned me around and pushed me towards the door.

"Here you can have her back now, I'm done." He smiles at my shocked expression. The girls pull me away asking way to many questions to answer at one time.

* * *

"Girls, you're parents are here!" Mr. Logan yells from downstairs.

We had eaten gotten dressed and got ready to go home or, in my case, to the orphanage.

I waved goodbye to Miki and her family and Jazz and her family. And as I turned t leave there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Logan sighs and says something about hurting him for being late again. Whoever he is I had no clue. I answer the door and a man I've seen in one too many magazines appears in front of me.

"Mar'i? Is it really you?" Richard Grayson asks me. I shake my head.

"No. I apologize sir, nobody named Mar'i lives at this address." I go to close the door but he just walks right in like he had a right to be there. The rich snob.

"Rach? Gar? You guys here?" He calls out. Mrs. Logan calls him into the kitchen and for some reason I follow. 'They must be friends' I think to myself as I step on the linoleum floor.

"Marie this is your father Richard Grayson." Mr. Logan says calmly. I laugh.

"Mr. Logan, Mr. Grayson is in no way related to me. We don't even share the same last name." I reply.

"Where did you get that?" Richard points to my necklace sitting atop my Panic! At the disco light blue t-shirt.

"oh? This? I've had it since I can remember I just can't get it open." I tell the millionaire sheepishly.

"May I?" he asks. I nod politely and unhook the necklace from its resting place and hand it to him. He stares at it intently, only then do I realize how much we look alike. Midnight blue eyes and raven hair, the only difference between us is the fact that I'm tanner than him. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't noticed him speak the inscriptions on the necklace and open it.

"Here." He speaks, I'm astonished. 'He opened it how?'

"It doesn't matter how I opened it just look inside." He says answering my thoughts.

I nod my head and look in a million voices and images flowing into my head making me extremely dizzy. Memories from my childhood. I relive my past and when it ends like a mini-movie theatre I look up at Mr. Grayson with a questionable look.

"Dad?" I ask afraid we both might be wrong. He smiles wildly tears in his eyes and hugs me tightly.

"Mar'iander…." he mumbles. "My 'Star of the night.' My NightStar." He translates my name into English.

"Dad, why didn't you come to Tamaran?" I ask a question I've wanted to know the answer to for years.

"I had a business to run. You see your grandfather, Bruce, had died before your other grandfather died in battle with the Gordaninans, thus, making me his apprentice. Plus I had my duties as NightWing and I couldn't turn the people down and—"

"Stop." I say my voice slightly below freezing. "Just stop with the lies. I'm not five anymore Dad, and after nine years you think you can just come back and make things right with more lies? I know why you stayed. It was for money. You had such a great job and you couldn't just give all that up to live with the woman of you dreams, who could be dead right now, and your own child? Just stay out of my life!" Tears now running down and evident my face.

I ran out of that kitchen, out of that house to get away from him and his lies. And of course it began to rain outside to match my attitude. I laugh bitterly at the sky "Is that the best you got up there? Haven't you tormented me enough?" I run to the only place I've ever felt at home under the big oak tree at the top of the hill at the park.

* * *

BRENDON POV

I run to go get her. Knowing she's, been through a lot and her father adding up she's bound to have a nervous breakdown soon. I just can't believe she's my princess. I'm so happy right now it's not funny.

Her dad tries to go get her but my mom (I love that woman) puts up a warning sign and tells him I'm better suited for this and he's bothered her enough.

I run out into the rain and head towards the park. Over the last few days she's told me that the hill with the big oak tree has always been one of her favorite places in this town. So I immediately head there hoping to find her.

* * *

**Well that's all for now! Read and review I like that a lot!**

**SuperJGirl5**


	5. Powers and past

**Hey Eveybody!!! Just to tell you I'm not dead, my computer's internet has been down recently giving me no chance to post anything. I felt so bad because I couldn't post anything for my precious readers/reviewers T.T I apologize for the delay. Also I'm thinking of writing an Oran High School Host Club story if any of you like the manga/anime, details will be in my profile. And lastly The Otakon in Baltimore rocked! I wished it was longer though and I had more money for the dealer's room for some FFVII merch. And if the gay Sora is out there I give you a major shout out!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Drop. Drop. Drop.

Strike that.

Pour. Pour. Pour.

I stared out watching the rain fall from under the giant oak tree as I thought. I thought about Mom and Dad and Brendon's psychic powers and his lilac eyes. I thought about how rashly I acted in front of my biological father. I thought about how much my life has changed in three weeks. How I gained two new friends and has the most wanted guy in my school tied around my finger. I also thought about why this old guy with an eye patch wearing a red kimono and a weird woven straw hat was coming near me.

"Hello Miss." His voice is like steel. Cold steel. And I find myself on my guard.

"Can I help you in anyway Sir?" I inquire. I have to be at least somewhat polite but the look of malice on his face made me want to hit him.

"My name is Slade Wilson and I'm in need of an apprentice." He tells me. I shake my head 'no' and get up to run far away from this creepy old guy when he grabs my hand.

"I don't take no for an answer Miss…?" He fades wonder if I'll finish his sentence, like that will happen.

"I don't tell my name to strangers." I reply back. He stalks closer to me and I wonder if I should yell or run for help.

"What a young lady of morals…." He comments. "I'll remedy that just lend me your hand." Did I say his voice is like cold steel? Strike that. It's more like freezing cold rusty steel.

He reaches for my hand but I back up and I feel the very tree that's sheltered me all these years from rejection, the orphanage lady, and being constantly tormented. Too bad it can't help me now.

"Could you just leave me alone? Please? I have a lot on my mind and you're kinda creeping me out." I tried to be as nice as possible (He was an old man after all). He just smiled maliciously at me and my fear and my heart rate escalated.

He makes a grab for my hand and I was too slow pulling away this time, his hands are as icy as his voice and his grip is cutting off my circulation. I look at his face and his smile upgraded from malice to insane, I think he saw the look of fear that came creeping to my face.

Now I'm mad. I don't like when people grab my wrists, especially when I don't know them so in an act of righteous fury my hand glowed a brilliant shade of power blue along with my eyes. I felt power surging through my veins, but at the moment I could care less because my Ocean blue hand singed the man who called himself 'Slade's' hand and he pulled away with a look of shock on his face. I then acted on impulse and my hand shot a ray of blue energy at the man and I directly hit him causing him to become unconscious and roll down the hill. My eyes immediately change back and I'm in shock of what I've just done and I collapse to the ground in sobs. Then a voice like black velvet or even silk enters my ears.

"Mar'i?" it questions. And I don't even look up, I just burry myself into his wet Green Day shirt and he wraps his strong arms around me and rests his chin on my head.

"What's happening to me?" I whisper. He just strokes my raven locks and whispers soothing bits of nonsense into my ear to calm me down, and it worked 'cause I soon found myself drifting away from this dark world and my hidden past and unknown future into a calm and peaceful dream world, but before I do I have to thank Brendon for what he's done.

"I….. love you." I whisper in a dreamlike state and before he has time to react to my form of thanks I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I think she's waking up."

Those are the first words that enter my mind. My eyes flutter open and squint at the light. I turn my head to see none other than a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at me followed by two pairs of amethyst and forest eyes.

"Um….Hi?" I say unsure how to break the tension in the room. Brendon smiles, April waves, Mr. Logan grins wildly, Mrs. Logan nods her head, and Mr. Gr—I mean Dad looks relieved.

"What happened?" I ask. "I remember feeling angry and blue energy came out of my hands."

"Anything else?" Brendon inquires. I shake my head 'no' and he looks downtrodden for a brief moment and quickly smiles kindly at me.

"Why'd you ask?" I wonder. He looks embarrassed and shrugs his shoulders.

"No reason." He says nonchalantly but his aubergine eyes argued. He looked almost as if he had a part of him ripped out.

"What happened back there was you used a powerful energy called a starbolt." Dad tells me, "You can only access it when you have an enormous amount of anger or 'righteous fury' built up inside of you."

"In other words," April translates in her own way "Your saying when she gets mad she can make things go boom?"

"Not exactly the way I put it but yeah she can. The only problem is she can't control it right now she needs training."

"Training?" Mr. Logan repeats.

"Yeah, she has to learn how to control it enough so she can use it when she feels threatened. But I have to ask Mar'i have you ever lifted some thing way to heavy if you were challenged or when you had confidence in yourself? And have you ever been so happy you've floated?" My father asks me. His eyes are distant, as if he's thinking really hard and his voice is stern as if he's correcting me for doing something wrong.

"Um, in third grade I had to fight the sixth grade school bully and I picked him up and threw him across the school yard with no problem," I think out loud "And I float when…" My face grew extremely hot and I found it hard to produce the rest of the sentence I look over at Brendon and he looks as if he's going to faint.

"When…?" Mrs. Logan brings me back to earth.

"When…….. I... kiss……………….. Brendon." I hide my cherry face in my hands. Brendon looked embarrassed also. But, Dad looked as if he was a volcano going to erupt.

"Ok…." He tries to calm his temper but the volcano looked as if he was going to shoot Brendon down with a rifle at any moment. "You have super alien strength when you're extremely confident and the ability to fly when you're…er….. overjoyed." He was mad at me. Oh, well. Big whoop. About two hours ago I didn't even know that we were related.

"So where do I get this 'training'?" I ask coldly. I'm mad at him too still and I have every right to be.

"I can train you very well." He replies. I she Mr. Logan shake his head vigorously as if he knows how bad it's going to be and his amethyst haired wife elbows him in the ribs he scratches his head embarrassedly.

"I could teach you everything and more, you just gotta trust me." He looks into my eyes and I look back. There was so much pain in his eyes. And when I nodded my head in agreement he smiled so brightly he put the Christmas lights to shame and engulfed me in the huge hug.

"I promise I'll be a better father to you I'll do anything for you just name it." He whispered so only I could hear it.

"You could start by letting me breathe." I say. He chuckles slightly and lets me go. I turn to the others.

"Could you give us a moment?" My dad asks before I can get the words out. They nod and exit quietly.

"Talk." I command when the Logan's close the door and I believe they're out of earshot. "Why didn't you come back home?"

"I couldn't. My stupid pride got in the way." Oh yeah, pride issues. We were defiantly related.

"Explanation please?" I shoot back.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Richard Grayson opened the door to his lovely mansion around 2:30 AM. Bruce was really making him work too many hours doesn't he know that he has a family at home, plus his job as NightWing? He walked into the living room only to find his wife had tried to wait for him for the fifth time that week but fell asleep on their cream colored sofa. He chuckled at this; she could be so cute at times. He stalked over to her sleeping figure and picked her up gently so as not to disturb her peaceful slumber and carried her across the marble floor and up their Maplewood staircase into their bedroom. He gently tucked her into they're dark blue silk sheets and began to untie his tie when he melodious voice said his name._

"_You're late." She stated sleepily. Over the past few years she became very fluent in English._

"_I know. Bruce wouldn't let me go, then there was a fire on 5__th__ ave." he sighed. _

"_Don't tell it to me, I'm tired of hearing it." She said coldly, "Tell it to the two year old who's been crying saying 'where's Da Da?' apparently he promised to read his princess a bedtime story about the Teen Titans." _

"_Great. Just what I need a two year old mad at me." He sighed and flopped on the bed. His wife crawled over to him and wrapped her skinny arms around his waist._

"_Listen, I know you have much on the mind right now, but you're family should be your main priority right now should it not?" She asked him._

"_It's not my fault Bruce has been putting me in charge of this stupid project and we need the money." He was growing angry. Didn't she know he WAS putting his family first?_

"_I know, I know" She started toying with his ebony locks. "I'm sorry. But I was thinking you should quit anyway. "_

"_What?!" He practically screamed at the redhead but she remained calm and put a finger to his lips to signal him to quiet down._

"_I just got Mar'i to bed so keep it down." She commanded in a whisper, "I got a message today from Tamaran Galfore..Galfore has d-died in battle." She began to cry and he wrapped his strong arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. As soon as her cries ceased she continued._

"_Galfore never produced an heir to the throne so I must go back and become Grand Ruler once more." _

"_Are you going to marry any other green things of jell-o?" He asked and she giggled. He'd reminded her of the time when they were teenagers._

"_Not unless you wanted me too." She giggled when he grimaced. He'd always been the jealous type._

"_No way! You're mine and mine alone. I don't wanna share you with anyone." And he kissed her passionately on the lips. _

"_But continuing on with our conversation." He said after they parted. "I can't leave here and you know that."_

"_I know. And I understand completely. I didn't expect you to agree. But it will only be for a few years and-" _

"_No." he cut her off. "I need to protect the people here."_

"_What about Mar'i Richard?" _

"_Don't Bring her into this." He replied icily. "She can go with you for the few years I'll send her letters and such."_

"_So she's just going to grow up not knowing her own father?" She shot back . "Richard put your pride aside for once and consider your family. For X'hal's sake she's only two! She needs you now more then ever!"_

"_Just. Go. Now." He told her, his heart aching with every word. "Go become ruler. I'll stay here. Just go!" He stood up and left the room without another word. As his beautiful wife cried herself to sleep._

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

"I was stupid" He admitted a flaw for once I was impressed. "I shouldn't of let the two of you go without me. It was the loneliest time of my life and when I heard about the siege I nearly went into depression. The only thing that kept me from going insane was the hope that I'd find you and I did. I know you probably hate me but please just give me one more chance. I promise you you'll come first in everything I won't—"

My father's babbling was cut off when I swung my arms around him and embraced him in a hug.

"I promised mom I'd go back and save her" I reminisced. "Train me. I'll beat Blackfire and maybe you'll get another chance at he love too." He looked at me with tears brimming his ocean eyes and embraced me once more. And the only thought in my head was:

I'm hungry.

* * *

**I wanted to end it on some level of comedy. . well you know what I love most please review. Oh! I made it longer just because I felt so bad for not posting sooner a lil summer treat for you guys. I'm almost at 7 pgs. I'll update soon **

**Much Love, **

**SuperJGirl5**


	6. Practice makes failure

**Hi! I bet you all know what I'm going to say next huh? But I decided I'd change it up some just for you guys I'm going to respond back to the reviews I got for the last chappie! So ok here we go!**

**TerraBB4Eva: Thanks for liking my ending I wanted to put some humor in this chapter it seemed too dark at points.**

**cartoonstar: I'm not saying she's dead but I'm not saying she's alive either.**

**DiamondOasis: Thanks for the support! I felt really bad I couldn't get a chapter out sooner.**

**StraightFromCupid: Yes, it's my first fanfic, I think the only reason it's decent is because I had it in my head from the first Rob/Star episode "Sisters" so I've been able to write the chapter's in my head for a while. But honestly most of the time I just wing it and I think I'll continue to do that.**

**That's All Thank you for you're precious support it really keeps me going! Love ya!**

**Don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

"Hua!" a starbolt flew from my hand and directly hit the robot. I smiled in victory but it quickly faded to determination when the next one swung at me I flew into the air just in the nick of time and made it collide face first into the wall. It was easier to attack when flying in my own opinion you can see the entire battle field this way. The flying bots came at me with no mercy however and I had to fly away from their lasers. I now had a plan evolving in my sweat covered head. I flew down almost as fast as the speed of sound (I can't fly as fast as light yet) with the fly bots lasers following I karate chopped the robot and put my self behind him only to have himself in a head on laser collision course the I picked up the fried robot and hurled him straight into the laser bots. And explosion soon follows followed closely by robot debris at my aubergine booted feet.

"49.75 seconds. Not bad, but you could do better though, next time try boasting less and focusing your anger more." A voice over the loudspeakers tells me. I sigh and retreat through the sliding door.

"Maybe if we didn't do this four times a day, plus schoolwork, plus the constant weightlifting, plus karate classes, and jogging through the par—''

"Do you wanna save your mom or not?" Dad morphs in front of me.

"Yeah, more than anything but is all this training really necessary? I mean, seriously, I can't feel my arms anymore" I tell him, My grades have been dropping recently from A+'s to B-'s and I blame him if I go to summer school.

"Yes it's all going to show in the end." He tells me as I take a long swig of water. I nod my head. He tells me this all the time.

"You look so much like your mother." He says after he sees my water is gone. I thought I looked like him honestly with the ebony hair and blue eyes but my new "Super suit" could make a lot of people think otherwise. I designed it myself with Alfred by my side. Dark purple knee-length boots, matching skirt complete with black utility belt, a dark purple (belly showing) tube-top with the initials 'NS' written in black,** (a/n: Think of Robin's 'R' insignia) **a choker with said initials dandling from it covered in real rhinestones, a purple mask (**a/n: like a strip of cloth w/ holes cut out for the eyes) **and finally sporting my arms are elbow length fingerless dark purple gloves. Everything was originally going to be purple but it was too bright for my taste.

"Um, Thanks" I reply. He smiles at me slightly and I return it.

"You gotta go get showered and ready for school and I need to get ready for work so come on." He motions to the door and I follow. A shower is something I could definitely use right now.

Jump to me coming down a Maplewood stair case my uniform on **(a/n: the one Terra wears) **a blur of black and tan pins me to the floor and starts licking my face.

"Titan! Get off! I just showered!" I giggle. My German Shepard reluctantly gets off and I sweep the fur off me and heads towards the kitchen. It's so like my dad to have the type of dog that does police work and protects the house as a pet.

"Good morning Miss Grayson, I trust training went well." The kind old man smiles at me. Through the newspaper he was currently reading

"I guess, I mean I didn't lose any limbs." He chuckles lightly, and turns to get me my breakfast.

"Listen Al, you really gotta stop with the servant thing for me, I appreciate what you're trying to do and everything but I can really get my Apple Jacks on my own." I say. He chuckles again.

"You are so much like your mother. She wouldn't let me get a thing for her when she lived here, even when she was pregnant with you." He tells me sadly.

I grab my bowl and spoon followed by the Apple jacks and milk, put them all together and I take my seat at the table with the newspaper beside me and Titan beneath my feet. The headlines read_: 'Mysterious Girl takes down two Burglars'_ and a subsection reads _'Could she be involved with new superheroes Animal & Phantom?_' I stop eating my Apple Jacks and look at the picture of the two new heroes. The one 'Animal' is a girl with tiger stripes all over, fang like teeth, a battered and torn costume, a tail, a pair of ears, whiskers, complete with cats-eye green eyes (shaped like a cat's eyes also) and razor shaped fingers.

But, what really shocked me was 'Phantom' he wore a completely black cloak with two red eyes peering out of a hood, his face completely hidden by the darkness the bottom of his cloak ripped and torn making him look like a ghost.

"Al, can you ride Mar'i to school?" Dad asks, running down the stairs to his awaiting cup of coffee. I for one am blessed when he takes the vile smelling drink and swallows it in one gulp.

"You look nice in that suit; Bruce put ya in another meeting?" I ask. He sighs and nods solemnly.

"Yeah, not that I want to but he was like 'you're going to own the company soon Dick so you have to go' so obviously I have no choice."

"Kinda like me with school, huh?" I say. He laughs and ruffles my hair then gives me a fatherly kiss on the cheek.

"I'm late gotta run. See ya Al, Love ya Kor." But by the time what he said hit me he was already pulling out of the driveway.

"So Alfred, do ya have a hair brush?"

* * *

"The perimeter of a square. Does anybody know how we find it?" Miss Moth asks the class. I slunk in my seat. Of course I know the answer I'm just too tired to say it.

"Miki?" She asks my brunette friend for the answer.

"Isn't it Side times side?" She verifies. I hear a yes come from our blonde teacher as she turns to write it on the board a note finds its way to my desk. I'm not falling for that one again I put it into my book and try to concentrate on the teacher when another note flops on my desk. Frustrated I look around to see the culprit and suspect only one person I turn towards Brendon and he's writing something down in his note book and when the teacher turns her back towards us Brendon shows what he wrote 'READ THE NOTE!!!!!!' is scribbled in Brendon's messy handwriting. He quickly flips his notebook back down and acts like he's doing work. I unfold the second note first on my lap when Miss Moth leaves the room. It reads:

_Mar, read the first note I promise nothings going to happen._

_-Brendon_

I open the first note hesitantly. This one reads:

_WE INVITE YOU TO JOIN US IN CELEBRATING THE GRADUATION OF 8__th__ GRADE STUDENTS OF MAKIMURI MIDDLE SCHOOL WITH THE TRADITIONAL DANCE._

_WHERE: GREENSWAY MANOR 215 JUMP LA._

_TIME: 7:00-MIDNIGHT_

_DATE: FRIDAY, JUNE 01, 2007_

_PLEASE NOTE THIS IS A FORMAL AFFAIR. BRING A DATE!_

I'm not shocked. I got one today too. Every 8th grader gets one because it's THEIR dance. What I was shocked at was the small print at the bottom. It was Brendon's handwriting and you could tell he was embarrassed when he wrote it because the writing was trembly-looking it said

_Shortie, I'm asking you for our first date if you would accompany me to it I'll be waiting at the tree after school with your answer._

_-Brendon_

He made me blush. It was true though we never actually went on an official first date, we just hung around each other a lot with our other friends. I'm not going to reject this for the world. The bell rings and I sigh, only six more classes to go.

* * *

BRENDON'S POV

I sit in the shade and wait for my princess to show up. I'm not sure if she likes these formal affairs or not but we need to be alone for once. Not with my baby sister around or the twins, or Miki. Just Mar'i and myself. I look at a squirrel in front of me standing in the very spot she told me how she—actually she didn't tell me anything. She was just tired. A sigh escapes my lips and I find myself drifting off until I feel a presence in front of me and hear some one call my name I open my eyes to see a big curious pair of sea blue ones in my face.

"Holy! Sh—" I scream but she cuts my cursing off with her pink lips.

"You're so bad. There are children here." She tells me after we part.

"I see you got my note." She bobs her raven head up and down to signal she did and I sigh.

"So um, d-do y-y-ou want to?" I ask she just looks at me, her ocean eyes I've known since childhood full of love.

"Of course! Geez! You must've gotten your dad's brains in there." She hits my head a few times. I grab her wrist and for a minute she looks uncomfortable so I move down to her hands and her face eases I pull her down to my lap and rest my chin on her shoulder and look down the hill to all the children playing on the monkey bars and swings.

"I remember when we would do that." She says her eyes have this faraway look and she clutches her locket in her hand.

"I remember you pushing me in the sand and I pushed you off the swings for that." She chuckles.

"I'm glad you've got your memory my princess." I whisper seductively in her ear and she tenses. Suddenly she's no longer in my arms but standing and giving her one hand to me to help me up which I gladly accept. She hugs me, well my chest because she's so short.

"I gotta run Dad needs me home." She smiles and kisses me on the lips lightly

"Bye then." I say. She smiles.

"Stop being so depressed and smile for once." I'm surprised she remembered the day we took the picture that now rests on my computer desk.

"Bye Brendon. I Love you!" She calls from down the hill. And I'm in a state of shock. And only one thought crosses my mind.

She was definitely not sleepy.

* * *

**Another Chapter finished! I feel so great that I'm writing so fast. More to come and you know what to do!**

**Love Ya,**

**SuperJGirl5**


	7. A Night of Italian Confessions

**Yo! Thanks for your reviews! I don't have much to say right now so I'm just gonna say the disclaimer and get on with it.**

**Don't own anything. Especially the song "Baby Come on. Acoustic version" By plus 44 please read it! It such a good song!**

**

* * *

**

Jump to Friday night and I'm more nervous than ever. I pace the floor and think of things to say to him.

"I um, uh like your tie?" I think out loud.

"Ew no." April says. Though she's in our history class she's a seventh grader so she's decided to coach me on things to say tonight and help me look nice.

"Just be yourself. That's what he loves you for." I freeze and April put her hand over her mouth.

"What did you say?" My midnight ocean eyes question. Her plumbago lips shake.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." She's playing with her fingers nervously and hiding her embarrassed face with her long violet locks.

"Brendon…..Loves me?" my heart is doing summersaults and I found it hard to breathe. This dress is way too tight. My oxygen is depleting. I need to sit down. My shoes are strapped to tight. They are cutting off the circulation to my foot. Brendon loves me, Brendon loves, me. My heart is skipping beats. Oh God, I must be having a heart attack. But Brendon loves me so none of it really matters.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you! God, he's going to kill me when he finds out! Don't say anything about it to him! Promise me right now!" Her emerald eyes look at me. She's serious. I feel bad now that I know because now I can't say a word to him about it so why should I even know in the first place if it doesn't matter.

"I promise." I sigh; she smiles lightly and grabs her make-up bag. I have this impending sense of doom in my heart now instead of the summersaulty heart attack feeling and given the choice between the two I'd rather have the heart attack feeling

"Let's do your make-up!" She giggles, an evil smile plastered on her face whilst fear is etched on my own.

Yup…

I'd definitely take the heart attack.

* * *

"Presenting her Royal Highness, The Crown Princess Mar'iander Grayson!" April giggles from the top of the stairs signaling my cue to come down.

I walk as gracefully as I can in my high heels down the Maplewood stair case. I'm wearing a Black off the shoulder dress that is corset-tight at the top and fans out when it gets to my waist in a princess-like fashion with millions of sparkles running throughout. Adorning my arms are two simple silk black gloves. I took my locket off for once and put on in its place a simple black chocker with a sapphire in the middle to match my eyes. April put my hair (which I've been letting grow out so now it comes to about my upper back) up into a simple bun and let two pieces of my bangs on either side fall down in gentle waves. As for make-up it was simple (thank God) just some eye-liner, mascara, light blush, and light pink lip gloss. I looked in a word: elegant. But I could care less about what I looked like at the moment it was Brendon, who awaited me at the bottom of the stairs, who looked stunning.

He had dyed his hair completely black and had gelled it back in a neat fashion letting me see both of his amethyst eyes for once instead of the one. He had on a black bow-tie tux and his shoes where so shiny you could see the stars reflect from the skylight above. He looked like a god to me.

"Ma—Ma—M-M-Mar'i you l-l-ook beautiful." I blushed at the comment and his adorable stuttering.

"You look very handsome yourself." I replied. He smiled lightly and gave me a bouquet of red roses and my blush started to burn my face.

"They're beautiful. Thank You." I put them in a vase by the door and he offered me his arm which I gladly took.

"C'mon lets get out of here." He whispered in my ear his breath tickling it making pleasant shivers go up my spine. I nodded and bided a goodbye to Al, April, Titan, and of course Dad as we headed out.

* * *

The theme was a night in Italy and they did a great job too. Rose petals and sparkling cider on every table with plastic champagne flutes with our school and graduating year on them. I honestly can't wait until I graduate and leave these rude book throwing peers behind because I get to save my mom as soon as summer starts because then my training will finally be complete. But anyway back to the setting: red, white and green streamers adorned everywhere on the ceiling connected to said colored balloons. There was a place where everybody had to get their picture taken on a gondola. They even had a fountain where after not too long the foot ball team was dared to jump into and eagerly did it making their dates mad along with the teachers that where chaperoning.

All in All it was great. But their was one sad thing to this entire day nobody wished Jazz(Who looked amazing in her black and pink dress and whose date happened to be Terrance Harper, the star basketball player) a happy birthday except for me, Brendon, and her older brother by 3 minutes (because he's on the soccer team everybody wished him a happy birthday). Miki was Wally's date too and she didn't even wish her best friend a happy birthday so I went up to the DJ and requested they play the 'Happy Birthday' Song for my best friend and when he did I pushed my blind friend and her brother into the middle of a forming circle and the entire class sung to them. Jazz was so happy she cried.

Jump to half-way through the dance when the DJ decides to have a live performance play on stage and of course Brendon's Band "A New Plan" goes up and I hide in the crowd embarrassed at his antics. The only problem was a couple of his band members (The bassist and the drummer) where in the 7th grade so they preformed an acoustic song.

"Um, Hi" Brendon starts out, I put my face in my hands. "Um, we are going to do an acoustic cover for you guys by one of myself, my band, and my girlfriends' favorite bands. So um, here we go." I look up. No he's not. Please tell me he's not going to sing **our** song to the entire 8th grade.

"_She's a pretty girl."_ Yup. He is.

"_She's always falling down._

_And I think I just fell in love with her,_

_But she won't ever, remember, remember_

"_But I can't always find her_

_At the bottom of her plastic cup,_

_Drowning in drunk sincerity_

_A sad and lonely girl_

_Quit crying your eyes out, _

_Quit crying your eyes out_

_And Baby Come on_

'_Cause if there's something familiar about me,_

_The past is only the future with the lights on._

_Quit crying you're eyes out baby._

_And she Said:_

"_I think we're running out of alchohol._

_Tonight, I hate this flipping town." _Nice save Brendon.

''_And all my best friends will be the death of me._

_But they won't ever remember, remember._

_So please take me far away,_

_Before I melt into the ground._

_And all my words get used against me._

_You sad and lonely girl._

_Quit crying your eyes out, _

_Quit crying your eyes out_

_And Baby Come on_

'_Cause if there's something familiar about me,_

_The past is only the future with the lights on._

_Quit crying you're eyes out baby._

* * *

He goes into an acoustic guitar solo and has all the girls I hate screaming his name and the entire crowd cheering including myself. He looks at me and winks. I blush madly and he smiles as he continues:

* * *

"_Quit crying your eyes out_

_Quit crying your eyes out_

_And Baby Come on_

'_Cause if there's something familiar about me_

_The past is only the future with the lights on_

_Quit crying you're eyes out _

'_Cause if there's something familiar about me_

_Quit crying your eyes out_

_The past is only the future with the lights on_

_Quit crying your eyes out baby." _He strums the last notes on his guitar and everyone goes wild he says a brief 'thanks' and hops off the stage.

"So how bad was I babe, your honest enough to give me the truth." He says behind me. I smile and turn.

"You were amazing." I say honestly and hug him. Thank God for the heels they make me tall enough so he can just bend his head slightly to kiss me.

"Honestly, though, you were a little pitchy at pa—" I'm cut off by an explosion at the front door. Brendon throws me behind him.

"I want you to run when I say, ok?"

"No. it's not. I can't stand here and watch another person I love get hurt because of me." He looks shocked for a moment. And I wonder why until realization dawns onto me. I just admitted my feelings. That heart attack feeling comes back and doubles when Brendon kisses me so passionately on the lips I begin to float again. He grabs my shoulders and keeps me rooted again.

"I love you too." He admits, "So please do what I ask. Please. I don't want something to happen to you again that's my fault." Fear and regret are evident in his eyes. I nod knowing I can't change his mind and run out into the garden's maze and break down crying.

"If he gets hurt it's my fault for running like a scared rabbit. I don't even have my NightStar outfit to help him." Suddenly I feel eyes on me. I turn. It's the kid from the news papers! I think his name was 'Phantom'.

"He's fine. I saved your classmates No need to worry anymore." His voice is strangely familiar I feel myself being drawn in by it.

"How did you help him?" I ask my voice a whisper. He says nothing as I come closer. I know him from somewhere besides the newspaper, I know this for a fact. Phantom is still silent.

"How did you help him?! Talk! Where is Brendon now?!" I yell. He still doesn't answer well at least not verbally. Two hands flew out from his cloak and pulled my lip gloss covered lips to his.

* * *

**I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who figures out who Animal and Phantom are. I 3 reviews! Leave me some**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJgirl5**


	8. Stepping on Buggys

**Hey!!! Ok so Diamond Oasis you get to be in my fanfic!!! Cheers for you!**

**Don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

I'm in a state of shock for a moment until my eyes go wide when I realize what he just did—er-- I'm mean is doing. I push phantom off of me with little effort and he just stands there look at him and I wonder why I didn't figure out who he was before. I walk over hesitantly afraid he'll grab me furiously again. And when I get to where he's standing pull my head up and act like I'm going to kiss him and when pulls his down as well I pull back the hood of his cloak and stand there with my glove-covered hands on my hips.

"Um, hey Mar'i." he smiles sheepishly and I glare at him. Why wouldn't he tell me this? I mean he knows about the whole I'm NightStar thing so why couldn't I know about this?

"Want to explain?" my heeled covered toe taps the ground impatiently as I await his answer.

"Ok, it's not just me whose apart of this," he starts and I realize a sigh. "April is Animal; she works with me around Central Jump, hence why we always make the cover, then Miki is BaBee (**a/n: pronounced Baby) **her powers take after her mother but the only difference is she stays the size of a bee and can unleash a more mammoth amount of power. Jazz is the new 'mysterious girl' her names Blind Justice but we call her B.J for short her powers along with her brother's is hexing. Sadly none of them got super speed. Wally's name is Hex and he has said powers." He takes a breath and let's this sink into my head. Strangely I'm not as shocked as I thought I would be.

"We swore not to tell you about anything going on because, knowing you, you'd want a piece of the action and your not ready yet." He tells me.

"I see, so you decide to deceive me in order to keep me from getting hurt." My voice is below freezing and it feels like the air is turning to ice.

"It wasn't our fault we wanted to tell you but we weren't allowed." He looks at the ground. Ashamed. And I could care less. They kept this from me? Why should I care if he regrets it?

"It's true." A small voice says from the patch of daises not too far from where we were standing. Jazz looks upset or should I say _Blind Justice_ looks upset. Her costume consist of giant raven black steel toed boots, and where the boots end black and pink stockings go up to a gothic style black dress complete with a tight corset top and lace peaking out of the bottom her eyes are completely covered by a black cloth that wraps around her head.

"We were going to tell you the night of graduation but it seems you've found out already because Mr. no emotions over here had to make sure you were ok." She tells me.

"Please forgive me Mar'i, please." He begs me, his aubergine eyes full of remorse. And you can call me a fool or whatever else you want to call me but I found myself hugging him.

"Let's just go back inside and enjoy the rest of our dance." I smile lightly. He nods a ghost of a smile on his face and I grab his hand for a minute and signal him to wait. He looks at me questionably.

"There are two things you gotta to do before you go back in there," I tell him, his questionable look still stays the same.

"You both need to change." They look down, Jazz and Brendon must've forgotten they we're still in costume, blood rushed to their faces in realization of what they would've done.

"And you Mr. Logan have to finish what you started."

"What did I---" but my lips cut him off and I release him quickly. "Oh, I'll definitely finish that." And he pulls me back to him. It was only then that I saw what bushes were around us.

Rose bushes.

* * *

"Say superkowafredulisticexbaldiousious." Mr. Logan tells us a camera held up to his face. I laugh at his remark and short tempered April looks like she's going to kill him.

"Can you just take the picture!?" She yells causing a lot of people to stare. He sighs.

"Anytime I try to have fun I swear," he mumbles under his breath.

She's dressed in a black skirt and light pink dress shirt her hair half up half down. She's standing in a picture with Brendon and I, both of us dressed in robes. Yup. It was 8th grade graduation. Probably the happiest moment in my life so far not only do I get to leave these horrible people behind but my training is officially complete. About time too. I'm starting to think I'll never see my mom again.

I smile.

Flash.

The moment is recorded onto a piece of film.

"MARRRRRIIIIEEEEE!!!!!" I cringe. There's only one person in the world that has that horrible annoying makes-me-want-to-punch-a-baby voice. Miss Moth's sons Mitchell, we all call him Buggy for his obsession with spiders even though they aren't bugs. I hate him so much! He constantly tells everyone we're a couple and tries to kiss me every chance he gets. He graduated with me this year too. He got some kind of award for helping the National Spider Research Foundation or something. The freaky bug loving geek comes up to me and smiles,

"Marie, weren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" he asks me. Brendon's shooting Bug-boy dirty looks and I let out a huge sigh.

"This is April Logan from advanced history class and—'' Brendon cuts me off.

"I'm Brendon Logan her boyfriend." He wraps an arm around my waist protectively. I release another sigh and look at my feet. This is gonna be one _loooonnng_ argument.

"No Way! She would never go out with a piece of slime like you! Would you my cupcake?" He leans in to kiss me and I trip him before he gets the chance. How dare he call my Brendon slime! The nerve of him!

"Yes, she would. And I don't think she appreciates you near her Buggy." Brendon's grip on my waist is killer and I'm finding it hard to breathe. Buggy picks himself up off of the ground and dusts off his robe.

"My love, he only wants you for the money your father has, whilst I love you for the beautiful woman you'll always be. So do yourself a favor and leave the emo kid to cut his wrists and kiss me." He leans in again and comes square with Brendon's fist. Great. Just the attention I need right now. The two of them are rolling around on the floor acting like immature babies and the entire 8th grade is both cheering on Buggy or Brendon when I step in and pry the two of them apart.

"Stop it both of you! You're acting like you're five. Mitchell I like Brendon ok? End of story." I help both of them to their feet and Mitchell looks at Brendon scornfully blood dribbling down his porcelain cheek.

"He can't ever give you what you want Marie. He'll fail as both a boyfriend and a friend and you'll have no one to turn to but me. He already made you the mockery of the school once, who's to say he won't do it again? He'll never love or care or respect you the way I would." By now he's walking out the door and I have to hold Brendon back from beating the snot out of him. The people dissipate and I look at Brendon. Blood's trickling down his from his mouth like a river, he's probably gonna need stitches. And around his eye is starting to purple.

"I need to get you to a hospital, Brendon." Mrs. Logan says. He looks at her and turns away.

"You're going to have a black eye." I tell him gently touching the light violet blotch on his face.

"Leave me alone." His voice is artic cold and he pulls his face away from his hand and hurries out the door limping slightly. I start to go after him and my dad puts up a warning sign.

"Take it from someone who knows. Leave him alone for a bit and let him lick his wounds for a bit. He's probably feeling extremely stupid about what he's done and doesn't want you fussing over him like he's a child."

I look at the doorway where Brendon was moments ago and sighed.

"On the Brightside the purple on his face will match his eyes!" April tries to lighten the mood and fails miserably.

* * *

Jump to one week later and NightStar aka Mar'i Grayson aka Marie Gray aka Princess Mar'iander of Tamaran aka myself gets ready to board the ship that will take me to my mother and hopefully not death with my dad.

"Take care of the house while we're gone Al ok? But promise me not to work yourself too hard." I tell the ancient Butler who chuckles.

"I promise you Miss. I won't work too hard." I hug the butler and tell him to take care. He smiles.

"Tell your mother I said hello would you?" He asks. I nod my head in agreement.

"As long as you don't work too hard." I tell him he puts his hand out.

"It's a deal." I grab his hand in mine and we shake. Then I pull him into a hug once more.

"I'll miss you Alfred." I say truthfully.

"As I you my dear," is his reply. My dad coughs and breaks up our tender Kodak moment.

"Bye Alfred!" I wave as I board the ship. He waves back and as the metal doors shut. I turn towards my dad.

"Ok lets get this piece of tin moving!" I'm positively ecstatic at the moment and he chuckles.

"Do you have everything? Toothbrush, clothes, team?" I look at him in question. Team? I don't have one of those he walks over to a door and it swooshes open revealing Animal, Phantom, Babee, Hex, Blind Justice, Raven, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Titan with a mask on his face.

"I-I h-hh-have a –t-t-team?" I stutter profusely. I resist the urge to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming or not. Blind Justice nods.

"You're not the only one who wants to save Starfire." I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see none other than Nightwing smiling down at me I return the smile proudly. Me a leader? I almost laugh at the thought. I wasn't even allowed on student council.

"Ok, then lets get moving!" they all nod and move to their positions.

"Don't worry you're going to do fine." Nightwing tells me,But yet I have this impending sense of doom. I check my diamond oasis watch it reads 7:30 AM

It's going to be a looooong trip.

* * *

**That's All for now sorry for the lack of update. i have this cold that won't go away. T.T oh well...**

**You know what I love leave some please! .**

**Love ya,**

** Superjgirl5**


	9. Pillow Wars & bonding

**Hey everyone! I'm going to update in a pattern. So Now I give you the ninth installment of NighStar.**

**Don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

I've tried everything! I think I'm finally out of ideas.

I bang my head against the wall, knowing full well at anytime I could fly back into a coma or possibly die but none of it mattered right now.

It's been a week and two days and Brendon still hasn't spoke to me. Heck, he hasn't come out of his room long enough to talk to me. I tried luring him out with food or video games but getting Lindsay Lohan to stop doing cocaine would be a whole lot eaiser. I finally think I'm down to one option:

"Brendon open up! I need to talk to you right now!" I scream and bang on his door loudly. It opens with a _swoosh _and caught me off gaurd making fall into his chest. He wraps his arms around my wiast and pulls me into his room. He lets me go and looks out his porthole to a sea of stars.

"I don't know Mar," I look at him questionably. Doesn't know? "I don't deserve to be with you and yet.." He trails off, his eyes that I haven't seen in so long clearly bothered. Is he still bent out of shape because of Buggy?

"Yet...?" I wonder. he turn towards me and I realize how much I've missed him.

"I can't see myself with anybody else." That did it. I ran over to him and flung my arms around his chest, a familar feeling of warmth swept over me and I've never felt more content in my life. He unconsiously runs his fingers through my raven locks.

"I've missed you so much Brendon." I mummer in a slight daze. I look up at his face. He looked thinner if possible and his aubergine eyes stared in to my sapphire ones. He head started to come down slightly and awkwardly as if he was afraid I'd hit him. I raise my head up as well and we meet and a spark was sent throuh my body. It was still to awkward to make-out so we settled for that one small reuniting kiss.

"You've gotta get food inside you Brendon." I tell him sternly. "You look thinner." He laughs. I have't heard that laugh in 9 days. I missed it so much.

"And you look shorter." I look at him astonished. So we're back to old Brendon eh? two can play that game.

"Get out of your room and stop cutting your wrists you emo loser!" I felt truiumphant at the moment but he totally put me down.

"What? speak up! I can't hear you down there!" His reply was a pillow thrown at his face.

"So you're gonna act like a child instead of stepping up huh Mar'i?" Another pillow hits his flawless face curtosey of the princes of Tamaran.

"Ok then, if thats how your gonna be." he grabs one of the pillows that hit him and looks at me maliciously. I grew fearful and hid my face with a pillow.

WAP!

I hit the ground with a thud.

"Ha! you went down like a sack of potatoes! I Win! I WIN!!!!!!" he taunts. Who's being childish now? But, losing was something I just couldn't take.

"Don't count you chickens before they hatch Mr. Logan"

WAP!

Another thud and he went down just as bad as I did.

"Ok..." He relocates his jaw. "Mar'iander of Tamaran I declare a war!"

"Bring it on Brendon!"

Thus, a war of pillows insued.

* * *

"Hey Dad, what's wrong?" I ask him. He's starring out a porthole, like Brendon with the exact same look. Suddenly I have this feeling of reoccurence.

"Nothing sweetie. I just..." He trails off. I look into his masked eyes with concern. "I wish your mom could see this right now. She would of loved it." Longing is in his voice and I'm starting to think he wants to rescue Mom just as much as I do. Maybe even more. I can't blame him though. Only 9 days of not talking to Brendon made me go insane, I can't imagine 9 YEARS.

"What was Mom like?" I ask him. True, I grew up with her but I can't recall much.

"She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life. She always looked for the good in everything. Not only that but she was intelligent beyond belief. When we found out she was pregnant with you it was probably the happiest day of her life."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Richard! Richard!" Kori called her fiance's name cheerily. "I have the most glorious, slpendid, marveoulous news to announce to you!"_

_"I'm in my room Star." Came the muffled reply from the door about three feet away. She walked over to it and polietly knocked. No less than 5 seconds later The door opened to reveal a smirking NightWing._

_"You know, you don't have to knock on my door anymore right?" He asks her. She nods her head._

_"Yes I comprehend that, but you could be naked or busy with your research." She tries to counter._

_"It's not like you've never seen me naked before my love." he whispers huskily in her ear his breath tickiling it making he tense slightly with pleasant shivers going up and down her spine. _

_"Well..While that may be true, it still does not give me a right to- -" His lips cut off her babbling long enough to pull her into his room and close the door before pressing her up against it and prying his mouth open with his tounge. When she wouldn't let him gain acsess he pulled away._

_"Kory," He used her pet name. "Why won't you open you mouth?" He took off his mask and gave her puppy eyes, but she refused him._

_"Because Richard, you are making me forget what I came here to tell you." It was then that he saw an organgy-yellow envolope in her hands._

_"OK, shoot." he told her. She looks fearful and shakes her head vigerously. _

_"Oh, X'hal no. I will not shoot you Richard. I love you too much to even think about it." His mirth made her believe he was truly going insane. 'Maybe I should have opened my mouth after all. I must have made him insane.' That and simalar thoughts were running through her head._

_"No Star, 'Shoot' can mean mutilple things. Like firing a gun, shooting a basketball or hockey puck, and in this case it means 'tell me' " She smiles._

_"Ok then I will 'Shoot' as you call it." She takes a deep breath before busting out into giggles "I am pregnant!! Is it not wonderous!?"_ _Richard took a minute to process the information. He then scooped Kori up into his arms._

_"This is great! I can't beleive it! Me a father!" He started dancing around like a child does at Christmas._

_"Ok this is great and everything Richard, But I would be most gracious if you would but me down please." He kissed her lips passionatly and obliged._

_"Me..A father..." He mumbled to himself. and with those last words he passed out_

* * *

"You really love her, huh?"

"I'll love her even after I die." Was his reply. I look at his expression, it was one I've never seen before. It looked remorseful, happy, depressed, angry, excited, and sad.

"I can't wait until I see Grandpa again. Mom always called him by his first name though." I reminisce, he smiles lightly at me.

"What ever happened to Grandma & Grandpa Grayson dad? I mean I love Grandpa wayne and everything but I want to know what happened to them." My father's face becomes dark.

"They were murdered in front of my eyes." He said bluntly. His voice was sinister and slightly below freezing. I had a look of horror in my eyes. I never knew Dad was an orphan.

"We were a part of a traveling circus group. All of us, My mother, father, and I, we were the trapeeze act. "The Flying Graysons" someone cut their wire and the fell to their deaths. Bruce, he saved my life."

"I'm so sorry Dad, I shouldn't of brought it up." I really didn't mean to touch such a sensitive subject with him. He looks over at me and smiles.

"It's ok I knew I was going to have to tell you sooner or later." I smile back and hug him. We both look out the porthole together. Not saying a word. We both have the same wounds that won't heal. We both lost something dear to us at a young age and would do anything to get it back. So with each star I pass I make a wish. It's the same wish on every one of them:

Please stop the pain we both have in our hearts.

* * *

**I really wanted this chapter to be Mar'i and her father bonding. I never really put too much of them together in this fic without them arguing or one leaving to go do something so I thought it was cute.**

**You know what I love more than anything! REVEIWS!!! Leave me some please.**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJgirl5**


	10. Doubts

**Horaay! Ten chapters of NighStar! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't beleive it!!!!!**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

One word can describe this entire ride to Tamaran: 

Boredom.

Sheer Boredom.

The parents won't let me or any of us touch the controls, my room is blanker than April's head, and I forgot my iPod. Who knew being a superhero would be so boring? I'm waiting for that siren to go off so I can start kicking some butt, but of course it hasn't. I roll over onto my stomach and stoke Titan behind the ears lightly. I hear a light knock at my door and Titan awakes from his daze, puts himself in front of me and barks loudly.

"Who's there?" I yell over Titan's barks.

"Wally! Can I come in?" Wally? I'm taken aback but say yes anyway. Why did Wally even want to talk to me? We don't talk that often to begin with. The door swishes open and Titans leaves my side to go to Wally and roll on his belly.

"Some protection you are." I mumble under my breath. Wally laughs and rubs Titans belly for a moment or two and then starts to talk.

"So what's up? You've been locked in your room more than Brendon these past few days." His sky blue eyes look at me concerned and I chuckle.

"It's nothing. Just bored ya know?" He nods his head and smiles. He notices a black and white board sitting atop my plain table. It's adorned with kings and queens and knights and pawns.

"You play chess?" He asks, his attention clearly on my black and white figures.

"Yeah, a hobby of mine. You move your peices to capture the enemy's king. I like it because it clears my mind, it's fun and nobody can beat me. I probably sound pretty stupid eh?" I'm babbling and blushing. Only one other person has this effect on me and he happens to be the man I gave my heart to. So why was Wally making me feel so inferior?

"I bet I can beat you." he smirks. My once crimson face turns into one of determination.

"Try to. I dare you." My voice is demanding and yet it's playful. He nods and sits on the white teams side as I sit across.

"What's the wagers?" He asks.

"Wagers?" I'm confused. Wasn't this supposed to be fun?

"Yeah, wagers. If I win I want you to..." he fades off and thinks. "To go outside of the ship!"

"Ok, If I win you have to eat Titans dog food." I was never good at things like this. He nods and moves his pawn forward. I move mine and after two turns capture on of his own pawns.

**1 hour later...**

"Checkmate!" He declares. I sigh and my king falls with the rest of his loyal army. He looks so triumphant right now. with that smirky grin, his freckles dancing on his face, and those blue orbs happily gazing at me in victory while his hair is flopping in front of them. I resisted the urge to move it out of them.

Wait..What am I saying? I have Brendon. I will always have Brendon. Why is Wally doing this to me? Wally is just Wally and that's it! I love Brendon with all my heart. I love his black hair with the blond streak. I love his passion for music and me and I love his blue eyes.

Blue? Brendon's eyes are purple...I think.

"Ok,Ok, You win." I mumble and make my way to the door.

"Wait! You're not REALLY going to go out there are you?" I nod and he looks frightful.

"It was just a joke, a gag, don't really go out there." His voice is pleading as are his clurean eyes and I sigh.

"Ok then, what do you want me to do?" My voice is slightly irratated, mainly because I wanted to get off the ship.

"Be my friend." He looks into my sapphire eyes and a ghost of a smile is on my face.

"I'd like that alot." He returns my smile and hugs me tightly. He quickly realises me and heads towards the door.

"C'mon it's dinner time!" He laughs as do I. And we make our way to the dining room.

* * *

"How much longer, captain Grayson?" I salute my dad who's currently at the wheel. He gives me a Richard Grayson lopsided smile.

"About one more day. Are you sure you can do this?" I nod my head. He looks concerned and I wonder if I'm really ready for this or not.

"I'm just worried. You're my only kid and Blackfire's a bloodthirsty criminal dictator now. My paternal instincts are just kicking in." I smile a smile that doesn't reach my masked eyes.

"I can do this I'm sure of it." But, I wasn't telling the truth. I'm more afraid now then before.

"I know you can." He gives me some reasurance. But this sense that I'm over my head keeps getting bigger.

"Besides, no matter what, I'll have you guys in the end." He looks away and I'm starting to get the vibe that I'm on my own.

"Yeah...You have us." It was a murmer but I heard the doubt in his voice.

I'm in **way** over my head.

* * *

**I like that purplr button alot, I know you do too. so press it and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJGirl5**


	11. Insomnia

**WoW!! Thanks for all the support on the last chapter! Reviews really keep me going I'm gonna try to have NightStar or Finding Courage finished before the 25th when I go on vacation!! I want you guys to pick though, Leave it in your reviews please!!! Oh, by the way I take time off of stories on the weekends so I'll have finding Courage out by tom.(Friday If I can!!!) for you guys!!! **

* * *

Insomnia. 

That's pretty much summing tonight up for me. I can't sleep for three reasons.

Reason #1: Tommorow morning we land on Tamaran and I have the biggest battle of my life. And I thought puberty was hard!

Reason #2: The whole Brendon Wally thing is really irratating my brain.

Reason #3: Those stupid nightmares I always have. I can't take it anymore!!

A gurgle noise is heard in my stomach and I get up to get some food. Maybe Mr. Sto-- I mean Uncle Vic ("Mr. Stone is my father 'lil lady") left some BLTP's(**a/n: If you read "Finding Courage" you should know what it is. If not it's Bacon, Lettuce, Tomatoes and Pork) **in the fridge! I lick my lips as I head down the dark corridor, a clurean starbolt lighting my way. I turn left and then right and then left again. Why do all these corridors look the same at night? I'm lost and hungry! I'm going to die alone in one of these corridors and no one will ever find me! On my grave it will say: "_Mar'iand'r Grayson, Died June 26, 2007 in a random corridor on a random ship of starvation. Her body was never found."_ Someone taps me on the shoulder almost as if to cut off my ranting and I almost let out a scream until a familar sent reaches my nose and a pair of aubergine eyes looks me in the face smiling lightly.

"What are you doing out this late Miss Grayson?" He asks me, his voice a whisper and getting noticbly closer, I back up.

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Logan." I whisper back. He chuckles softly. And shakes his head.

"I couldn't sleep, How about you?" He takes another step closer and I back up again. His amethyst eyes are looking playful and it's then I blush at his outfit.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of Family Guy boxers, His hair is extremly tosuoled letting me see both his eyes for a second time. Honestly, I'd perfer him like this than in a towel. I blush even harder at what I'm wearing. A pair green plaid boxer shorts and a tight Fall Out Boy tang top that hugs my chest a little to well.

"I couldn't sleep either." I back up again and hit the wall. He just smiles and bends down slightly.

"Great, I'm in love with an insomniac." I lightly blush when he says 'In love' and he reaches for my midnight ocean eyes, pulls something off and places it in my hand and closes it.

"Your mask was still on, I couldn't see you beautiful blue eyes that well." He closes the gap between us and all thoughts of Wally and me flew into the wind. In my happiness my starbolt depletes itself 'til there's nothing left. My hands make their way to Brendon's well toned chest as his own wrap around my waist and pull my in closer deepening the kiss. His tounge finds it's way into my mouth and we rage another war on eachother, that is until my stomach's plea for hunger sounded and made me lose. We parted and he looks at me trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" I hiss. And I ignite my azure starbolt once more. He still has that goofy grin on his face as he follows me.

"Got lost on your way to your midnight snack?" he asks. I become indignant.

"No! I just couldn't see that well is all!" He looks at me defiantly.

"You have the power to ignite something double the brightness of the strongest light bulb on earth. Admit it. You were lost." I sigh.

"Ok, I admit I might have been a little off course." He smirks.

"A little? You're on the other side of the ship Mar." I stick my tounge out at him and he smiles.

"C'mon my princess I'll lead the way." I roll my eyes and he grabs my free hand and we intertwine fingers.

"You know I still wasn't lost."

* * *

The kitchen!! Finally! 

I race towards th fridge and Brendon makes himself comfy in a chair. I grab a couple of sodas and a BLTP and thrash the pork making it a BLT again and sit down. I slide the soda can over to Brendon as i gulp down my own at an alarming rate, Brendon quirks a brow at me as I throw the entire BLT in my mouth. My Tamaranean manners are kcking in again. I go back to the fridge and find a bottle of mustard and a jar of pickles. I drown the pickles in the mustard and sallow them whole making the 14 year old across from me shiver in disgust.When I finish off the jar I gulp down the pickle juice.

"Um, are you full yet?" The ebony haired male across from me asks fearfully.

"Yeah...That was delicious." I rub my belly and smile.

"That was disgusting is more like it." He replies. I just shrug my shoulders.

"I'm part Tamaranean what do you expect?" He laughed.

"Want to watch a movie together?" He suggested after a long comfortable silence. I know what 'watching a movie' is code for in guy world but I agree anyway.

We seat ourselves on the leather sofa his arms already around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his well toned chest again and shivered slightly at the cold air. He pauses for a moment and grabs a blanket from God-knows-where and puts it around the both of us. I snuggle closer as we watch the opening credits. We were watching "Saw III" and from the get-go I was frightned beyond belief. I'm not into these bloody gorey scary movies at all mainly because I'm extremly squimish, hence why I hate hospitals. Brendon's rubbing my back lightly telling me it's just a movie. I'm like a second skin on him now and he pauses the movie.

"Are you sure your ok with this?" I nod and he shrugs his shoulders and hits play. After 5 minutes he looks at me again. I had been so scared I had tears running down my face. He bends down and kisses the teardrops away. Mummering sweet bits of nonsense like "Baby, shhh it's ok." "Or as long as I'm here you don't have to be scared." I look up at him and he comes in for the kill strike. His lips are on my own tounge prying my mouth open once more as his hand wipes away the tears and then slides down to my lower back my hands make his hair even more tousled then it already is. He's pushing his weight down on me and I fall underneath him. We part for air and he smiles down at me.

"You taste like pickles and mustard." I giggle and blush.

"You taste like Sprite." I mumble.

"You know, Fall Out Boy sucks. I don't think you should be wearing that tang anymore." I hit him playfully in the arm as he reaches to pull it off.

"Don't even think about it you pervert. And Fall Out Boy kicks ass. Plus, Pete Wentz is very very sexy." I laugh at his mock hurt expression.

"I thought you loved me. Not that pretty boy Pete." I sit up and he moves off me slightly.

"I don't know. If Pete wanted to make out with me I'd have to say yes." He looks jealous.

"Nuh Uh. I'm not sharing you with anyone." He holds me to his chest. protectively and I laugh and make myself comfortable. This could be my last chance of peace. I start to drift off and he does too. He grabs the blanket and pulls it over us again. I mumble an 'I love you' and he does the same. The movies been long since over and my fears of anything have dessipated because, as Brendon had said,

As long as he's here I don't have to be scared.

* * *

**I thought it was uber cute! But it's not my opinion that matters it's yours.**

**Leave me a review please!**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJGirl5**


	12. A blast from the past

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while the comp. is a brat! 13th Chapter of NightStar!! Woo!!! Honestly I'm not sure how many are left. But oh, well**

**Don't own much 'cept a few Band tee-shirts and a copy of A Fever You Can't Sweat Out.  
**

* * *

RICHARD'S POV

I walk down the many long confusing corridors at an extremly fast pace my stomach gurggling along the way. God Damnit! Why do all these hallways look the same! I finally reach the door labeled "REC ROOM/KITCHEN" and the little mini-sign that reads ''no tofu allowed in kitchen!- thanks! the management." I roll my eyes underneath my opaque mask and open the door. I walk straight pass the T.V and basicly run for the kitchen! I grab a sandwich and a soda and gulp it down. Well everyone's gonna wake up in an hour so why not watch some T.V? I walk over to the couch and---

"WHAT THE HELL!!?"

* * *

MAR'S POV

I hear a scream and instantly scream as well and fall off of my makeshift pillow, Which at the moment looks like he's seen hell, and take the blanket with me. I turn to look at what he was staring at and I really wish I didn't. My Dad had the scariest look I've ever seen in my life etched on his features. He caught us! damn! And I thought I'd have peace at least until Mr. Logan tried sneaking the tofu in.

"Care to explain?" Nightwing said looking from Brendon to me and back to Brendon.

"Dad it was not his fault. The fault was mine I was--" Was I speaking proper english? Oh God I must really have been scared.

"I'm not talking to you Mar'iand'r," He used my full name. He's really pissed. He put a hand up to my face to silence me and turns towards Brendon. "I was talking to the boy."

"Sir I swear I did nothing with the princess. We were just watching a movie and--"

"Watching a movie? Watching a movie?! I know what 'watching a movie' means kid! Do know how many times I 'watched a movie' with Mar'iand'r's mother?" Ok...really didn't need to hear that. I think it's time I step in again.

"F'rth'r th'r fa'rlt w'ras't h'rser.(Father, the fault wasn't his!)" Wow! I spoke Tameranean for the first time! Sweetness! Oh and for all of you who can't read Tamarean I'll put what we're saying in paraenthesis foy ya.!

"Mar'iand'r hw'r doe'r ex'rpe't m'yrdr t' b'e'rver ths'dr?(NightStar, How do you expect me to believe that?)" I release a sigh. And explain all the events of last night and yesterday to him with a crimson face in perfect Tamaranean. After a couple of 'Shame on yous' later he leaves Brendon and I alone once more.

"ah, S'rd Mar'iand'r yo're h'rve th'r dbuo'r ths'dr Wally wou'rder h'rve bn'rd btt'rd m'yrdr ht'r? (Ah, So NightStar you had doubts that Wally would have been better for you then me?)" A third voice interrupted our quarrel. It was Brendon. Honestly I didn't know he knew my language. I looked over at him. He had a cold smile plastered on his face and his amythest eyes had lost that sparkle I adore so much.

"Brendon it wasn't like that! I swear!" But it was exactly like that. He knew it and I knew it.

"I don't know what I saw in you Mar. Your as shallow as they come. I don't leave my room for a couple of hours because I was trying to make a strategy for your dad and you go off having doubts?" He released an empty dry laugh. "You're pathetic Mar'i. And your not worth my time." And with those last words he left the room. Leaving a broken and shattered me on the floor.

* * *

"Ok Who wants waffles?!" Uncle Vic asked excited as ever. At least one of us had to be. Mrs. Logan just glared at him and she, April, and Brendon sipped on herbal tea. Brendon. Just that name brings tears to my eyes. Wally looks over at me his blue eyes obviously concerned and I give a ghost of a smile. I look out of the corner of my eye and see a scowling Brendon.

"Mar, whats up you haven't even touched your waffles?" Miki asks me. I almost brake down right then and there but I regain my composure. Brendon's not going to see me like this. I won't give him the pleasure of seeing me like this. I get up and head straight to my room. Head held high. My spirit? Not so much.

* * *

Brendon's POV

"Ok Who wants waffles?!" Cyborg asked cheerily. Ha! I don't think I knew what that word meant until--no. I'm not going to think about that two timing bitch! But, it is o.k to look right? She wasn't watching. I ultimately regret looking because the moment I do her head is turned giving Wally full attention. And he's supposed to be my best friend! I scowl and look into the dark abyss of my tea. I take one last glance at her and notice her eyes looked bloodshot. Miki Stone blocks my view and I have nothing left to do but eavesdrop.

"Mar, whats up you haven't even touched your waffles?" I move my head slightly to the right to see what her reply is. She looks as if she's going to have a nervous brake down at anytime. she doesn't say a word but instead gets up and leaves.

"You should talk to her Brendon." My immature sister whispers next to me. I sneer and snort.

"Right." I say sarcasticly. "And then I'll go pick flowers and eat lollypops and skip through a candy cane meadow with a unicorn by my side."

"um...I don't know about that but Mar had every right to have doubts." I look my pale forest eyed sister in the face and laugh.

"How so?" I say. She looks at me cockily.

"You've only been on one date with her, you've picked on her since first grade, your constantly quiet or you only want kisses from her, and you've been in your room waay too much. If I was Mar'i I would have dumped you way before now." She puts her cup in the sink and walks away.

"Oh and by the way," She whispers as she passes me. "Seeing both of you broken like this is pretty annoying. And since she's more stubborn then you and you started this mess you should be the one who apologizes not her." and with that she walks out the door and I let out a bitter laugh.

Like that'll happen.

* * *

Mar'i's POV

Jump to three hours later and we finally arrive on Tamaran, Thank God. We're all clad in our super-suits ready to depart. Of course with my luck I'm in between Brendon and Wally. Poor Wally, he doesn't even know what's going on.

"All right. Titans go!" My Dad's voice bellows from the speakers we nod and head off. We make our way to the reisitance hideout my uncle Ryand'r made and wait.

"wh'r g'o'dr t're'(Who goes there) ?" My uncle's voice bellows. I smile.

"Mar'iand'r Grayson h'e'rss t' th'r And'r t'ron'dr (NightStar Grayson heiress to the And'r throne.)" I reply he opens a peephole to look out.

"Oh X'hal Mar'iand'r s'r a'vr'l (Oh X'hal NightStar is alive!)" He opens the door and hugs me tightly. And since he is yet to learn english he kisses me on the lips. Making Brendon's red eyes narrow underneath his hood.

"Mar'i! Oh Thank X'hal you're all right!" I giggle and hug my Uncle tighter. He puts me down and bows respectivly. He looks at the Titans with an angry expression and they all bow along with him. I signal that they can come up and they do.

"From now on you shall adress the princess as your highness, your grace, etc.." He tells them. "And you know the rules I trust, especially you older Titans." Beast Boy grins.

"Yeah. Don't touch her." He nods his head and leads us into the hideout. I was surprised to see so many Tamaraneans all in one tiny place. Of course they all bow as I pass by. I'm not really to fond of that. Ryand'r stops at a door with two gaurds and looks at Nightwing and me.

"I will only allow Nightwing, my brother-in-law and the princess beyond this point. everyone else can relax for tomorrow we fight!" The nod and bow and leave Dad and I alone. Uncle Ryan looks at us ans smiles sadly.

"This way." He tells us as he types in a password and the door opens. Revealing a long dark hallway which, of course, we head down.

"I assure beforehand she is fine." I look questionable.

"Who?" Nightwing asks from beside me and my glowing azure starbolt.

"You will see." he says from in front of us a torch in his hand. I guess he can't use starbolts.

He leads us to a room full of monitors and a lot of other stuff. Cyborg would really like it in here. But what caught my father's and my own attention was a long tube filled with water and a woman. We move closer and I think I may die.

I the tube was- no it couldn't be. But it was and we could do nothing but stare. Words finally made they're way out of my mouth and I whispered a one syllable word that has a huge amount of pain in it.

"Mom...?"

* * *

**use the purple button please!**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJGirl5  
**


	13. When the Moon fell in love with the Sun

**Hey! Sorry again for my major lack of updates recently, my bro just went up to R.I.T and I miss him dearly.**

**Don't own anything except a new "Working Class Hero" Green Day Shirt I Got at the Hard Rock Cafe'.**

* * *

I couldn't dare look away but at the same time I couldn't stand to look at what's become of her. Wires of every color and size running through her body. In a sense she looked like a marionette that some had kept preserved. I walk closer slowly and realize the dress she was wearing was singed in places around the hem and in her stomach. Her face, once warm, lively and welcoming, was of a pale complection small cuts and scars visible on her flawless features. I felt cold, goosebumps making there way up and down my body as I press my hand against the glass and look. Tears are making their way to my face but I don't want them to fall yet. 

I look over at my dad. His face is as pale as hers and he just stares at the end product of Blackfire's invasion. He drops to his knees and puts his face in his hands as a sob almost barely audible escaped his lips. I look down at the floor and notice a single drop of salty water had dripped from his face and hit the cold metal. I look back up at Nightwing and he is standing up once more a cold almost deadly look plastered on his masked face.

"She is fine." I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of a voice. Nightwing and I look over at Uncle Ryand'r who seems unfazed at the sight of my mother.

"She was put into a cronological sleep when we found her in the throne room. She was barely alive when we brought her here. She is doing better, almost back to full health but it will still take some time." Uncle Ryan looks over at me and smiles. "Mar'i, you've heard of the R'occ'osara'r tree right?" I nod.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Mar'i come look outside."_ _an auburn haired woman called to her daughter from the balcony. A young child about the age of four quickly abliged to the wish of the Queen. The woman smiled kindly and picked her daughter up as the looked over the kingdom the raven haired girl would one day rule._

_"It is another lovely day isn't it Mama?" She looked up at her mother her Saphirre eyes catching the rays of the sun._

_"Yes it is. If only you're father could be here right now, he would have loved it." Tears were forming in her emerald eyes but she kept strong for her people once again._

_"Mama what's that patch of purple and yellow spotted trees?" The child changed the subject motioning towards a two acre square of what looked like willow trees with Lavender and gold spots painted on the leaves and a bright orange trunk._

_"Those are R'occ'osara'r trees Mar'i. They're very important." She smiled at her young daughter as she explained what the deadly trees purpose is._

_End Flashback _

* * *

"Ma told me once that they have deadly leaves but yet their sap when mixed with the water from the Lake of X'hal has healing powers." I stated gripping my locket in reminisence. 

"Right," Uncle Ryan replied. "We took every ounce of sap those trees had to offer and took about 19 gallons of water from the lake and made a remedy strong enough to heal her--"

"Where's Blackfire.." It was heard, I think, only by me but it sent an unpleasent chill into the air.

"I'm sorry?" Uncle Ryan asked.

"Where's BLACKFIRE!!!??" He screamed and banged his fist on a nearby desk.

"She's on the other side of Tamaran building an army to come and destroy the resistance. You and your team will be briefed on it later." I was suprised my uncle was so unfazed by my dad's rashness, I mean it caused me to jump back a foot or two.

"I'll. Kill. Her." The words were dipped in venom, sugar coated in malice and sprinkled with rage.

"Don't act so rash Grayson. It was your rash actions that made you lose her in the first place was it not?" Ouch. And the point goes to the And'r side. Dad looks as if he's going to argue but just slumps his shoulder and walks towards the glass tube.

"Kori...You look as beautiful as ever." I signal my uncle to leave and he nods and heads out.

"If you only knew how much we've both missed over the years." He realeased an empty chuckle and takes off his mask. He, then, grabs my hand and pulls me towards my pickled mother.

"This is Mar'i. She left to find me but lost her memory. She's been in an orphanage for the past nine years until Rae and BB found her. She's got your spirit and my damn good looks." ok...concieted much? He laughs softly again. "She has your brains too Star, smartest kid in her class. You would be so proud of her. I know I am. Please Star, get better, there's still so much I need to tell you about her. And I need to apologize." A huge sigh was sent into the air. He has problems apologizing too? What a suprise... "Star, I'm So sorry my pride got in the way. I would do anything just to have you in my arms again. Please, Please forgive me. I love you." He placed something gold on the table next to her, littered with papers and computers and walked out without another word.

And I swear to X'hal I saw her mouth twitch upwards.

* * *

I walk out the guarded doors to see something that will haunt me to the day I die. 

Brendon was playing tonsiel hockey with some Tamaranean slut! He had her pinned to a wall his hands going up and down her back while hers where tangled in her hair and all I could think about is when we shared our first kiss and the tears are threating to fall. I think he sensed me there because he parted and looked directly at me, aubergine eyes empty and his mouth turned upward in a wicked smirk. The girl bows respectively whie he does it in a mocking manner.

"Hey Princess, just teaching her English...And French, hope you don't mind." That did it. My eyes narrow turning a brilliant shade as blue as I walk up to him were almost touching and I have to restrain myself from pressing my lips to his and feeling that state of ecstasy I felt only yesterday night. But, instead of kissing him like my heart, body, and mind wanted me too I slapped him across the face with great force and flew away the tears flowing freely. I make my way to my room and shut the metal door. I slide down it, the cold metal doing nothing to help me, and cry in a heap on the floor.

And I still can't believe in that one or two seconds my hand touched my face, my heart leaped into my throat.

He is such a bastard!.

* * *

**Brendon's POV**

How can she do this to me! The instant she walked through those metal doors my heart yearned to go in there with her, to wrap my arms around her like I've done oh, so many times. But it is HER fault we're not together. She was the one who had doubts we should be together in the first place! Urgh! She drives me over the brink of insanity! And when her uncle touched her lips to learn our language I wanted to punch him in the face for tainting the lips I crave so much with his own. Can't she just leave me alone?! I walk out of my room and down the hall. I need to prove to her that I'm over her.

"R'est'r my'rtr' yr' cmr'e." I hear a voice say. I turn around and find my lips are on someone elses. For a moment I imagine it's Mar'i's lips on my own and start making out with the Tamareanean I hope is a female, either that or this dude has a very girly voice. We part and she backs up against the wall.

"You are a very handsome earthling." She blushes. I still imagine Mar'i blushing like she did when I told her to sit next to me in math that day I played the prank that triggered a chain of events leading me to where I'm standing presently. I bet you didn't think I saw that huh?

"Tell me something I don't know." I smirk and close the space between the girl I have yet to learn her name and myself. I sense a destressed presence behind me and turn with a wicked smirk plastered on my face. I turn to see the betrayer behind me her eyes welled with tears. The girl next to me bows respectively and I mock it.

" Hey Princess,just teaching her English...And French, hope you don't mind." Her eyes turn blue in rage but yet I wasn't scared. In fact, I was interested in how they turn blue she walks up to me making us centimeters apart and all I wanted to do was bend down just a bit and capture her lips but I restrained myself with great force. She stares at me for a minute and--

**_WHAP!_**

Her hand cuts off any thoughts I had for a millasecond I snap out of my trance long enough to see her flying away from me. I put my hand to my red cheek in shock and I stay that way as I walk to my room and close the door and slide down it. And can you believe all I thought about when her hand touched my face was how soft it was?! I use my powers unconsiously and make a lightbulb brake, but I could care less right now. Was Buggy really right? I wanted her so bad right now. All i wanted is to feel her hand on my cheek again.

She is such a BITCH!!!!

* * *

**Well there's your chapter enjoy! leave some reviews please!**

**Next Chapter there will be a fight secne and a song Brendon wrote himself to try to better his feelings for Mar'i. Plus, Nightwing will have another moment with Mar'i. **

**Love ya,**

**Jackie**


	14. The princess, The dictator & The Prince?

**Hey! School Started back up so my updates will defeintly be slacking more,... **

**I'm just going to finish NightStar before I finish the other two because I almost added this chapter to my story **In The Army** which is not good.**

**Don't own nothing! And yes I know that's a double negative making it a positive! Get OFFA MY BACK!!! sorry school on the brain! I espiceally don't own a gibson les paul or Gibson for that matter and ** My Heart" **By** Paramore

* * *

Jump to the next morning and you find my Dad and I in the main hallway talking about everything and nothing. 

"Mar'i?" He looks over at me a small frown crossed his features.

"What's up?" I ask. He looks at my locket and gives a small smile.

"It's nothing." I look at him questionably but shrug my shoulders. If he wants to tell me I'll listen, if not ok.

"Dad, What did you put on the desk in that chamber where Mom is being kept?" I wanted to know so badly but I wanted to make sure he wasn't mad first.

"A locket. Similar to the one you have around your neck." He points at my locket to emphize his point.

"I take it it was Mom's?" He nods solemnly. And I ask another question.

"How was I born? He looks at me questionably and I realize how it must've sounded and blush profusely.

"I didn't mean it like that! I Was- You GRAH!" He laughs at my confusion.

"I know what you meant Mar, I just messing with you. Now to answer your question You were conceived in late Febuary and we moved out to Gotham to tell your grandfather that we were engaged and about you, he wasn't that grateful about being a grandfather at the begining but eventually got used to th idea. But you see when your mother was eight months in Joker got lose and almost killed you and Kori, you were born prematurely and they said there was a low chance of you surviving, but you see where you are now."

"I was premature?" I couldn't beleive it.

"Yup. You were supposed t be born November 2nd but you were born on.."

"October 6th..."I mumble under my breath. I did the math, It made sense.

"Don't think much of it Mar, Your fine now and thats all that matters." he gives me a smile and puts a hand on my small shoulder. I smile back to reassure him but I couldn't help but think about it.

"Mar, I'm worried about you. Today you'll have to make an entire empire fall." Gee thanks for that dad. really what I needed to hear. "And I don't want to lose you." He falls to his knees and hugs me.

"Mar'i, swear to me right now you will come out of this with smile and you won't die." He sounds so desperate I had to agree.

"I-I promise." I wasn't so sure if I could keep it or not.

"I lost my parents, my brother, and my wife, your the only thing I have left." He whispered. "Please, please don't die.." I felt the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes.

"I won't, I won't." I had to keep my promise for him. I was the only thing in this world he had to protect. And he couldn't even protect me, because of that stupid Tamaranean law, where I have to duel with Blackfire starbolt to starbolt. Without help. Without backup. Without anything.

And for the first time in my entire life I can openly admit that I was frieghtned.

* * *

I look for my Uncle Ryan through the many corridors to tell him we need more Bl'urgth, A truly delicious slug id I do say so myself. But instead of finding him I found a melodious sound coming from a nearby door(which is weird because Tamaranean music can make you go deaf), I walk over and press my ear to the door. It was Brendon. He was jamming on his Gibson Les Paul probably for the last time for a while. The melody was unknown to me but it made me hypnotized so-to-speak. My voice just starts singing along with Brendon's softly even though the lyrics are unknown to me.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong _  
_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_ Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_ Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

Is this song about me? Nah. Couldn't be. He proabably made it up when he was sucking face with that bimbo. But then again...

_ This time I will be listening._

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

I think he knows I'm listening. Probably not. He's probably singing this song to his little tramp in there whose at this very moment tangling her fingers in his hair and stroking his chisled, very VERY chisled abs and he's probably looking at her the way he used to look at me.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_ My heart is yours_

_ This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_ My heart is yours_

_ (My heart, it beats for you) _He started doing his screaming voice. He knows I'm singing! He's singing the part he was supposed to and I just continue with my trainwreak of a voice.

_ This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)_

_ My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_

_ This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_ My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away) _

He probably just gave the lyrics to the slut and she's singing the same part I am. He couldn't possibly know I'm out here.

_ (Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is..._

He strums the last note and I hear the power cut from the amp. Before I realize what's happened the door _shwooshed _open and I braced for the impact that never came. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around my small frame and the familar scent of axe reachced my nostrils. I look up to see a smirking Brendon.

"Hey Short-stuff. Why are you outside of my room hmm?" He's wearing his stupid black cloak with the hood down.

"Well--um--I uh w-w-as--" He puts a finger to my lips.

"I heard you singing. You weren't half bad for someone the size of a loaf of bread." He chcukles at his joke whilst I glare at him.

"Why are you being normal Brendon? And not 'I-hate-Mar'i-for-doubting-me-so-I-make-out-with-stupid-ugly-girls-just-to-get-back-at-her' Brendon?" He looks at me and sighs.

"Well...I did some thinking about us and I shouldn't of snapped without hearing you first and uh..." I stop him with my hand.

"It was my fault I was the one who started this mess. So I guess I'm..." I can do this! One word. Two syllabyles "Sorry.." I look to the ground and sigh.

"I guess we both need to reconcile huh?" He asks. I nod a small smile on my face he leans in as do I and were so close to ecstasy..

"How touching. Too Bad this is last you'll see of the princess lover boy." Of Course. How cliche' of the author to do this to me. I HATE YOU SUPERJGIRL5!!!! (me: I Love You too!) I look at Brendon who looks like a dog ready to attack and turn to see the cause of nine years worth of grief and suffering.

"Blackfire..." He says her name with much disdain.

"It's your highness to you! Foolish Azarathean Prince!" She launches a starbolt at him which he easily dodged.

"Prince?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Now's not the time to ask."

"Komand'r leave at once! I am the true ruler of Tamaran! Step down fro the throne or I'll make you step down!" My voice was full of courage yet my spirit felt like it was crashing down.

"HA HA HA!" Her voice bellows, "I thought I killed you little princess years ago! So tell me Mar'iand'r how does it feel to know your mother is dead. Your father was never there for you and you can't redeem your title as Grand Ruler? I'm 'dying' to know." I think of rule # 175 of training: Never let the enemy get inside your head. I reach for my utlity belt and throw the freeze disk at her arm.

"ARGH!!! You little bitch" Direct hit. I look at Brendon and he nods. In a second the two of us are swept in darkness and taken away from the battle feild only to wind up in a closet.

"That's the best you could've thought of?" I ask him. He just grins sheepishly.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me pwease:3**

**Next Chapter: The Showdown between Mar'i and Blackfire everyone's been waiting for, plus someone comes back. **

**Love ya,**

**SuperJgirl5**

**  
**


	15. Engaged to Tradgedy

**Ok...I lied last chapter. The giant fight scene/ Comes back is probably going to happen soon next chappie most likely. SORRY!!!**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

"Calling Titans! Titans! Do You Read?" I speak into my communicator. 

"Raven and Beast Boy here. What's wrong?" Mrs. Logan's face appears on the screen.

"Blackfire has breeched the facility. Phantom and I need back up!" Raven nods as her eyes go white.

"I've got your cordinace hang on." And in a flash the screen goes blank.

"So are you gonna tell me or do I have to ask?" I call out to the dark, not being able to see where Brendon was.

"Huh?"

"The whole Azarathean Prince thingy? What's the deal with that?" I hear a small sigh.

"My mom, she was the daughter of Trigon the Terrible and Arella. Trigon had a fearsome hold on Azarath for years until the Titans stopped him. Our people rejoyced and made my mother their Queen to show her their gratidude, my mother turned them down many, many times saying ruling a planet wasn't her thing and when I was born my mother struck an idea to get them off her back."

"Make you their king..." I thought out loud.

"Yeah...When I turn 21 I'll be not only ruling a kingdom but married as well."

"Married?" Hold up. I've been dating someone who's engaged?!

"Yeah, it's a peace treaty with another planet. The only problem is I think she hates me at the moment." He released a small chuckle.

"Well, you know what this means don't you?" I choke back tears.

"No. Actually I don't." I could almost see him smirking.

"We can't be together stupid! I mean even if we could patch this stupid mess up! It's wrong! I can't believe you went out with me in the first place! This is just so---" His lips cut off my ranting and I melt into him if only for a second until I realize what's happening.

"Brendon No." I scold him like someone would do to a misbehaving puppy. "We can't do this. Your engaged."

"I know." he states simply and grabs me wrapping his arms around my waist and trying to bring my lips to his.

"I don't think you do. If I were engaged to you I wouldn't want you doing this to anyone else but me."

"Ok then." He touches his lips with my own again and I push him off.

"What is wrong with you?! Your engaged! Stop doing this! It's sick and wrong and...Dear Lord I want to kiss you again!" I grab his neck roughly and pull his lips to mine. He pries my mouth open and gently massages my tounge with his own. His hands are traveling around my back as I toy with those black locks I adore and missed so much. We part panting heavily and I glare at him.

"We shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, we should have done it sooner." I slap him in the arm and even in the dark I can see his pearly whites.

"What I'm not allowed to kiss my fiance'.. What has this world come to."

"Damn right your not allowed to kiss your...wait WHAT?!" I almost fall over from shock of what I just heard.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that little tid-bit about you and I being betrothed and all...Silly me..." I think he could see my astonished expression and before i know it we're lip locked...again.

"Where's my ring?" I say as we part. He chuckles at me.

"Not here. But I promise you'll get it." I hug him reveling in his warmth. And let out a content sigh.

"Ok Way too much love in one closet for me." A dark voice says. I light a starbolt and turn around slowly wondering who inturrupted us.

"Roar..." The voice drones. I let out a shriek and fall out of the closet and on to the hard linoleum floor with a thud. Brendon, of course, falling on top of me putting us in an erm..for lack of better word 'intresting' position. He looks down at me and blushes madly as do I and he quickly gets up into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" He bellows to the darkness.

"Dude you need to chill. Name's S.K" A good looking kid about our age emerges from the shadows dressed in black converse sneakers, black pants and a black shirt with a pillsburry doughboy with a speech-bubble that reads 'Poke me and die.' He covered his eyes with a thin pair of sunglasses and his black hair is done in spikey puffs.

"What's S.K stand for?" I ask as I rise wincing with pain. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Super Kool Super Komputer, Standard Killer. It could mean a bunch of things. Blackfire gave me the name." He's so laid back about everything I think he might fall over.

"Wait, your one of Blackfire's cronies?" My starbolt ignites but I can't help but feel I shouldn't hurt him.

"Please, I could crush Blackfire if I wanted to, I'm just in this because she bought me off the black market and for the drugs." Brendon's eyes narrow.

"Drugs? What the hell do you need drugs for?" His voice is cold like ice and I take two steps back.

"They keep me alive. I told you I was bought on the black market. The scientist who created me was a pot head not my fault."

"You're...You're not human?" He looks at me like I have ten heads.

"I am too human! I have blood and organs like a human I have a brain like a human my veins are wires though and my skeletal system is metal and the marrow is oil. So I am human but just partially."

"Great job S.K Now dispose of the spare!" Blackfire grabs me around the neck and her starbolt ignites burning my flesh and making me scream in agony.

"Mar'i!" Brendon cries out but I barely hear him. The smell of burning skin is making me wanna throw up. I gather just enough strength to zap her lightly with a starbolt, almost as tough as a wasp sting and hit her wrist causing her to drop me. I fall to the ground almost unconsious my mind is foggy and my neck is on fire but I had to make sure Brendon was okay. I glance over not being able to move my neck and look over at him. He's running over to me I glance over his shoulder to see S.K pull out a gun. No! I had to alert him.

"-don! Bre..BRENDON!" It hurt like a thousand knives digging into my neck but that was a tickiling feeling compared to the feeling I got as Brendon turned around as the bullet went through him his blood raining on the ground as he fell seconds later along with it.

* * *

**Uh-oh...What's gonna happen next?!!?!**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJgirl5**

**  
**


	16. Tying Lose Ends

**Hey! I had some free time for once so I thought I'd get this chappie out.**

** Don't own anything.**

* * *

Numb.

That was the best way to describe how I felt at that presice moment. He fell to the ground softly as the Titans arrived. Why does help always come a moment too late? I ran over to his bleeding form alongside Raven who looked like she was going to die herself. Beast Boy and Animal seconds behind. I hear the faint sound of Cyborg's sonic cannon and smell the burning metal mixed with the skin of SK, but none of it mattered at the moment I knelt down in the small pool of blood and grabbed his hand. Raven had begun the healing process but I highly doubted it would work seeing as he had already lost so much blood. April has soft tears running down her face as she buries herself in Beast Boy's arms and tries not to look at the sight in front of her. He moves just slightly to get a better view of his family and waves painfully as he tries to produce a smile.

"Hey... G-Guys... h..ow's it h-h-ha-hanging..?" He speaks in a small voice the blood pouring out of his mouth like a crimson waterfall.

"Brendon save your energy. Don't talk." Beast Boy warns him through teary eyes. April smiles at him sadly and gives a little wave. He turns his head towards me ever-so-slowly.

"M--Mar...S-s-orry I couldn't get t-t-tha-t...ri-ng I promised...you..." I start to cry sliently to myself.

"You'll be able to buy it Brendon, just hang in there a little longer for me, please don't die here, not now. There's still so much I need you to tell me about our childhood! Please, not here! Don't die today! Don't leave me! I love you..Please Brendon smile for me." My tears are blending with the blood on the ground as I cry harder and harder.

"I-Love...love..." His hand went limp in my own. No...No! She did this. I whip my head around and face the monster known as my aunt with the darkest blue glow in my eyes and enough anger in my veins and adrienline in my body to last an Eagles football player at least 20 seasons. Her minacal laughter booms around the room making me want to hit her harder.

"You witch!" I throw a barrage of starbolts as hard as I possibly could staright at her. She avoids most while the rest hit her barely. A singe in her hair or a small burn on her arm.

"NightWing! Take the Titans to "you-know-who's room and place Brendon in the healing serum! NOW!" I command, he gives me a quick nod and heads out. The Titans hanging closely behind.

"Are you _really _going to step up _again_ Mar'i? I'm surprised. If I remember correctly you were the cause of your mother's death." She folds her arms in front of her chest and gives me a cocky smile.

"I grew up Aunt Komand'r." I spit out her name with disgust.

"Oh, You did, did you? Is that why you still cower away from confrontation? I can see the flicker of fear in your eyes Mar'iand'r it was the same as it was nine years ago and it's the same now. Your scared of me aren't you?" Her eyes have a devilish gleam to them and I want nothing more than to strangle her.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore! You pose no threat to me." Oh, God how I wished I was telling the truth when I said that. She just grins like the cheshire cat.

"HA! I am not as stupid as your troq of a mother Mar'iand'r. I know your afraid of me. It is because you are weak, worthless, pathetic. A troq! Just like Koriand'r."

"Leave my mother out of this! This doesn't consern her! I am not weak either! You are the weak one! You have to use people who aren't even alive against me." I must have struck a chord with her because she becomes extremely indignant and her eyes turn purple.

"Let us see who is the stronger one then!" She pulls her hand back and brings an auburgine starbolt to life.

"Let's. I Challenge you for the crown!" I ignite my azure starbolt as well. In a millasecond we are in the air starbolts flying left and right leaving huge craters in the surrounding hallway walls. I hit her a good three times in the stomach before I had to go on the defensive. I fly downwards to the floor and pull out my bo-staff the butt of it hits the ground as I kick my steel-booted foot out and hit her square in the jaw before catapulting myself away from an incoming starbolt. She grabbed my foot before I could get away making me go wide-eyed and slammed me into a nearby glass window. It shattered on impact and sent me flying into the room landing with a large _THUD_! on the floor painfully. I touch my cheek gently only to have as crimson color on my calloused fingers. Damn! I'm probably going to need stitches. Before I have time to check out any other injuries a barrage of violet starbolts finds me and I'm forced to move from my postiton and throw and explosive disk directly at the woman who's made my life hell on Earth. She shrieks and falls to the ground with a loud BOOM!

I walk over to her menicingly. She looks up at me painfully but with much hate in her eyes. Her blood is pouring from a gash in her chest and I have no mercy.

"This is for Brendon!" I slam my fist into her nose and gain joy as I hear the _crack!_ of it being broken.

"This if for my Mother!" I give her a roundhouse kick my father would have loved if he had seen it.

"This for the Logans!" I punch her in the eye making it purple 'to match her outfit' as April would say.

"This is for Tamaran!" I slam my foot into her stomach and watch with glee as she coughs up blood.

"And this is for you!" She puts up her hand fearfully as she sees my starbolt.

"Y-your not going...to...kill -m-e..a-r-are y..you...?" I open my mouth to say yes but a soft voice cuts me off.

"No. She will not. I have the utmost faith in her." I turn slowly to see if my mind is playing tricks on me. No fucking way...I couldn't beleive it! I check my locket to see if it was open but it was closed.

"So you...l-lived huh?" I barely register the words that came out of my Aunts mouth. She was here! Alive and breathing! no tubes in her veins, no painful look. Nothing! She looked as regal as I can remember. Her amazing aurburn hair fallng softly down her back. Her gentle smile. But what I remember the most were the loving pair of forest eyes which were looking at me proudly. I turn back towards Aunt Komand'r and release a sigh. What was I thinking...Was I even thinking at that point though?

"Komand'r, Komand'r I must stop giving you the 'chances' but I cannot. And before you say it is because I am weak or a worthless troq it is because I pity you my sister. I know how much you wanted to rule as we were children but you could not because you could not fly. I did not want the crown to be mine and you know that. but i must take on my responsiblity and part of that is seeing as what we are going to do with you. I believe you should be in the prisons of Ookarra for at least 9 years and Tamaran's for 19 more. But I am no longer the ruler and neither are you. You have lost the challenge therefore, making Mar'iand'r Grand Ruler." She smiles at me and I smile back and nod my head.

"Sounds like a great idea to me!" Blackfire does nothing even as the gaurds haul her away she just looked down. She never looked up once.

"Mom? Is it truly you?" I look at her and she nods. I run to hug her but I was tackled before I got the chance. April, Jazz, and Miki pinned me to the floor laughing and crying happily.

"Girl, I thought you were going to die out there? What happened?" Miki asks me. She looks down at my torn, mashed, ripped sweat covered, and bled on uniform and backs of pulling April and Jazz with her.

"Ya know what? I think I'll hug you when you don't smell like death." I send her a mock hurt look and she just shrugs as Jazz and April laugh alongside her.

"Yeah getting changed seems like a good idea right about now. But first..." I run up to my mother and she bows poleitly. I smile and grab everybody's attention.

"I would like to give up the throne and let it be passed on to my Uncle and third in line for throne. Ryand'r!" Cheers erupted from the Titans as I hugged my Uncle tightly and congratulated him. I turn towards my mom.

"Did I grow up to your standards?" She smiles.

"No. Actually you didn't." I frown and turn my head away slightly. "You've exceeded them tremendoulsly." I smile widely at her.

"Come with me."

"Where?" She questions but instead of giving her an answer I grab her soft hand with my own bloody one and pull her over to a shadowed corner where NightWing watched with a smirk plastered on his face. I grab his hand and connect his and my ma's own.

"I think you two have some catching up to do. Nine years worth in fact so I'll just leave you alone!" I smile and walk away hoping that things would turn out alright.

* * *

Jump to a couple of hours later(At the palace! Woot!) and I'm in fresh clothes enjoying the company of my friends as the former Titans share their stories with us each giving us their own insight to the story being told.

"And then, it turned out the comic book place was Brushogoun's evil hideout!" Mr. Logan exclaims, waving his arms around.

"You were just upset that you didn't get another kiss from that cat-woman." His wife replies dryly. I chuckle softly as the two begin to bicker and look over at my mom and dad. She's wrapped in his embrace smiling widely. April nugdes me slightly.

"C'mon I gotta show you something!" I nod as with make our ways through the familar corridors. A very, VERY familar door appears in front of me. My room. April says she'll wait outside as I step in. The dust was overbearing as I manervered around my Teen Titan themed room stopping to look at a picture frame of my mom, dad and me as a baby. I smile slightly at the lost memory and daydream happily. My daydreams were cut short, however, by the sound of a guitar. A Gibson Les Paul to be exact.

_"My heart is yours..."_ I turn at the sound of the familar voice only to see a bouquet of roses in front of me.

"You can come out now cassanova." I call out to the emptiness. A pair of muscular arms encircles my waist and axe engulfs my nose once more.

"I thought I was never going to hold you like this ever again." he whispers to me softly, "Thanks so much for the Tree sap and water treatment by the way, but my body can heal itself."

"I don't take risks." I smile at his antics.

"I know but it's so hard to get that stuff out of your hair. OH! guess what? My body took the bullets out on its own and I have them in a plastic baggy! wanna see?" I turn to face him clearly disgusted.

"Maybe later, Right now I want a kiss from the love of my life." He looks around the room puzzled.

"Where is he? I'll seriously hurt him for touching my girl!" I laugh at him and his amethyst eyes sparkled down at me.

"He's actually right here and I can tell he really wants to kiss me too." he gives me a lopsided grin.

"Well you should abide to his wishes because I heard he got shot up real bad a few hours ago." I laugh once more as we close the space between us.

And I finally felt complete.

* * *

**This isn't the last chapter there's still an epiolouge so watch out!!!**

**Love ya,**

**Jackie**


	17. But It's Better If You Do

**Hey, This is my last chapter... sobs But they're might be a sequel!!! . It depends on the amount of people who review. **

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

"Bye Ma! See ya Dad!" I wave to my parents as I grab my schoolbag and head out. I walk down the road clad in my Freshman uniform and wave to anybody I happen to see. 

"HAPPY 15th MAR'I!" Before I know it I'm engulfed in a group hug.

"Thanks guys, but you didn't have to scare me like that." April laughs at me and nods her head.

"Of course we did! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't scare the pants off ya?"

"Well..Considering this entire summer was full of scares you'd be good ones." Miki just shrugs her shoulders.

"Whatever. But, happy birthday anyways." I say a small thanks as she hands me the gifts from each of them. I open Miki's carefully only to show 39/Smooth I smile brightly at her as I open the one from Jazz and Wally. They gave me a beautiful pair of opal star-shaped stud earrings with a matching necklace. I put it on and again express my gratitude. April shoves her's in my hand and beams brightly I open it to reveal the picture of Brendon, Herself, and me when we we're kids. The tears prick the corners of my eyes as I examine the lost memory.

"Aw, C'mon Mar, don't be such a sissy." I turn towards the deep voice and look indignant.

"I'm not a sissy at all, I'm a girl who wears her heart on her sleeve." I state proudly.

"Exactly. You're a sissy." He crosses his arms across his chest. I sigh and shake my head as the bus comes. Some people just never change ya know?

"Hey pansy!" He calls from the back of the bus. "Sit next to me will ya?" I abide to his wishes and sit beside him. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and places a butterfly kiss on my cheek.

"Happy Birthday Mar." He whispers in my ear and then continues a talk about how tired he is and how I am mean for not kissing him full on in public. Time flies and before I know it it's time to get off the bus. Brendon grabs my school bag and throws it over his shoulder before offering his hand.

"C'mon princess. I need to get you to class." He mock bows and I hit him playfully in the arm before taking his hand in my own and walking into school.

"Hey Brendon, do you know what today is?" He shakes his head no and I release a small sigh. Of course he wouldn't. I kiss him lightly on the lips and head down the hallway quickly trying to hide my tears.

* * *

Lunch Time! 

My own personal favroite time of day If I say so myself. I skip to my locker cherrily to retrieve my lunch money with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Hey Locker Buddy! Happy birthday" My new friend Terrance Harper calls from the locker next to my own. Believe or not he's the kid of a hero AND a villain. It was a huge shock to me when I found out, but hey, love has no boundries right?

" 'Sup? Going to lunch too?" I ask as I try to remember my lock code... Let's see...21, 36,...13? BINGO! I do a small victory dance as my lock er, unlocks and I open my locker.

"Nah, I got theology next. But, I'll see ya in Algebra right?" I nod my head and wave good bye as he heads down the hall. I open my top lock and a small multi-colored box falls from it. I look at it clearly puzzled as I unwrap the paper neatly. A small velvet box is revealed beneath and I open it slowly and stifle a gasp. A platnuim ring shined brightly adorned with an opal and amethyst stone on each side of a heart-shaped diamond in the middle. I read the inscription on the inside of the ring and smile. He had our names in Tamaranean I look for the tag and it reads very simply:

_As Promised._

* * *

**39/Smooth Green Day's first album. it's full name is 1,039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours. But everyone shortens it to that**

**Well I'd like to take this time to thank all who reviewed. It means a lot to me! I think This epiolouge sucked honestly  
**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJgirl5**


End file.
